


our hearts will beat as one

by loudippedincaramel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angels, Angels and Demons, Anyways, Consensual Possession, Demons, Don't Kill Me, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Sorry, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Possession, Sex Toys, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism, god i hope not, harry gets hurt A LOT, hmm... that's an interesting tag, i don't even know what to say about niall, it means nothing, it was the only way to get Louis inside him, semi public masturbation, should I be concerned that that seems to be a theme in my stories?, sort of, there is both a zouis kiss and a zarry kiss, though it's more like a zourry kiss for the zarry kiss, though only the one, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/pseuds/loudippedincaramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a clumsy human who keeps hurting himself. Louis is a demon who's bored with life as it is. Cue Louis watching Harry hurt himself over and over again. At some point, it gets less funny and more "I'm legitimately worried for your life". Also, there may or may not be the fact that Harry is getting hurt because a demon is trying to get Louis' attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our hearts will beat as one

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me but I'm going to ramble a bit first.
> 
> This is a non religious Angels/Demons au... it should be known that Liam is the only angel and tbh I didn't even really make him super angely... just.. there to bicker with Louis
> 
> There are mentions of Harry getting hurt a lot. Nothing is too serious and there's only one near death experience. I'm sorry.
> 
> texts are **_bolded and italicized_**...  
>  "this is the person controlling the body"  
>  _this is the person not currently in control or just thoughts_
> 
> Louis is kind of a dick in this but not really? He's a demon so he has a warped sense of humor and _years_ of being bored and over the humans. Also, there's a bit of violence but not enough that I thought I should add the archive warning. Just a heads up.
> 
> Title is from Ed Sheeran's Afire Love
> 
> Also, this was my project for camp nano this month so yay! I managed to write it in 3 weeks! (bc I suck and started late) This will probably be a hit or miss, you'll either like it or hate it. Here's to hoping you'll like it!

**_6.30am, south side of main by new coffee shop, brown hair, male, worth it_**  
  
That's all the text said.  Normally, Louis would cut someone for them suggesting he be up and somewhere before ten but the text intrigues him. "Worth it". _It fucking better be._    
  
With that, Louis finds himself leaning against a building across the street from the new coffee shop at quarter past six in the morning. He's a little early but his interest is piqued. It's been forever since he's had any good entertainment, the last time being several decades before.

***

Louis jolts awake at the sound of his phone beeping, a simple bell he set in case he fell asleep. He turns off the sound, sliding it back into his pocket and stares at the door. 6.29am.

 A man walks up and holds the door open for a lady and her baby, smiling at them as she thanks him. His smile is beautiful even from across the street and Louis leans closer, trying to make out more details of this man. Tall, long brown hair pulled up into a bun. His smile shows a dimple on his left cheek. Also, great ass, Louis notes as the man steps inside, letting the door shut behind him. This is most likely the person his mystery text was about.

 That can’t be it, though. Hot as he is, Louis will find the person who text him and murder them if he got up early just to check out some guy. Some absolutely beautiful guy but still. Sleep is a complete necessity.

 Just as Louis is about to give up, the same man walks back out, a bag in one hand and a coffee cup in another. He's on the phone this time and not paying attention, opening the door and walking right into someone, knocking them both over.

 Louis laughs at the ridiculous little dance the man did to avoid spilling his coffee, only to end up with his legs tangled with the stranger and his bag smashed under his hand. He keeps giggling even as the man helps them up, apologizing and gathering their things off the ground.

 The man catches his gaze as Louis starts to walk off, frowning at the ridiculous smile on his face. Oh well, that’s neither here nor there. Simple as it was, Louis needed a good laugh. Things have been dragging lately and that was the perfect pick me up.

 Maybe he won't murder the mystery texter. He'll decide on that after he gets a few more hours of sleep.

 ***

 The next couple of days pass by slowly, Louis causing trouble for random people and in an attempt just to do something different, helps out an older lady whose grocery bag had ripped and spilled everywhere. He had only done it because the lady reminded him of his own grandmother, the same sense of style and laugh lines by her eyes. She ended up crying and gushing about “young people these days, guess there are some good ones left.” Louis had quickly said his farewells and ran off. Honestly, that is the entire reason he’s glad he’s not expected to help anyone anymore. Tears are the absolute worst thing.

 Louis’ mind wanders back to the man he had seen the other day. His smile was so genuine for that stranger that he held the door open for, no hint of him thinking twice about the kind deed. That of course led Louis into thinking about what came after, the man walking into the coffee  shop, his ass hugged by dark, tight jeans. He feels himself start to get hard in his jeans at the thought, a full picture of the man in his mind. If there’s one good thing that’s become of his life, it’s the excellent memory he has. Though, he usually uses it for more practical reasons than recalling images of strange men to beat off to.

 The time shows he’s still got an hour or so before his next ‘appointment’ so he unzips his flies and shoves his hand down his pants, rubbing his growing erection. It doesn’t take to long to get him to full length and an embarrassingly small amount of time to get off, thoughts of the man’s ass and full lips, playing on repeat in his mind.

 Louis lays on his couch, breathing heavily as his body comes down from his orgasm. He certainly needs to do that more often, the small amount of time it took him to get off eating at his pride.

 As he’s getting dressed to go out for the night, he phone dings with a message. He stops halfway into his shirt, the fabric stretched around his arms and bunched against his chest. So few people try to contact him and usually they just call. He stares at the phone a little longer wondering if he could actually be lucky enough for it to be from the mystery sender, giving him another time and place to see the brown haired man.

 He shrugs on his shirt and grabs his phone, opening it too quickly when the notification shows the same unknown number.

  ** _11.25am, corner of main and elm watch the crossing, same man from before_**

 Well. At least it’s at a more reasonable time. And he’s glad to see it’s his mystery man as well. Louis grabs his keys and heads out the door, an extra skip in his step as he goes to meet his partner. They usually don’t work together but Louis was bored and suggested he help. Zayn can grumble all he wants about how he’s not even needed for this particular job but he’s not going to bring Louis down. Not when he has a date tomorrow.

 ***

 Morning comes quicker than Louis was expecting and his head is killing him from last night. He told himself forever ago that he’d quit drinking while working and he has yet to learn his lesson, apparently. After dragging himself through the shower and several cups of extremely hot tea, Louis notices that it’s already almost eleven. He’ll have to hurry to make it on time, not wanting to miss a chance at seeing the man again, even if it’s only for a moment.

 Louis passes the coffee shop on the way, laughing to himself at the predictability of this guy. There’s a good chance Louis could find him even without the texts as long as he stayed on this street. Though maybe not, could just be coincidence.

 Louis finally gets to the intersection, leaning back against a wall with a foot propped as he waits for his mystery man. A couple minutes later and he sees him, back straight and head held high as he crosses the street. The man notices Louis, forehead creasing as he recognizes him. So maybe laughing loudly at the man’s misfortune wasn’t such a good idea but it was only once. That’s no reason for him to be looking at Louis with such disbelief and disappointment on his face, honestly.

 He’s so caught up with holding Louis’ gaze that he doesn’t pay attention, forgetting to watch his feet and trips over the slight step up of the sidewalk. The man stumbles, hands flying out of the pockets of his coat, flailing uselessly in the air. Louis can’t hold back a snort, soft giggles slipping out.

 The man glares up at him, casually slipping his hands back in his pockets. He walks over to Louis, eyes set and stride fierce.

 “You’re a dick.” The man’s voice is so deep and rich that Louis startles for a moment, just staring at the lips that insulted him. They’re plump and a bit red, though judging by the slight chill they’re probably closer to a dark pink. He licks his own lips when he notices how dry the mans are and only snaps out of it when he walks away, long legs taking him quickly away from Louis.

 Louis stands in a daze, watching others cross the street as he takes in what just happened. He really hadn’t meant to laugh that time, more ready to see his mystery man than anything. It was the flailing limbs that did it. Long arms waving about frantically like a child as he stumbled to get his balance. It was surprise more than anything that made him laugh and now this beautiful man thinks he’s a dick. Which, he is but he doesn’t like others getting that impression for the wrong reason.

 There is one good thing about their encounter today, though. Louis got to hear his voice. If he could, he’d bottle up the sound and keep it with him to listen to whenever he wants. Like when he’s jerking off. Maybe that’s a bit creepy but Louis has long since cared about what is actually happening. Next thing on his mystery man checklist, learn his damn name.

 With that, Louis pushes off the wall and heads to the coffee shop he passed on the way for some kind of food.

 The shop is quiet as he walks in, just a few people studying at tables while they munch on pastries or sip from their coffees. If there’s one thing Louis doesn’t miss about his previous life, it’s definitely school. He even feels a bit of pity for these strangers.

 A man comes out of the back, laughing at something he was told. His face goes completely somber, all traces of the laugh gone when he sees Louis. Louis himself barely withholds a wince, plastering on the fakest smile he can when confronted by the angel.

 “Louis.”

 “Liam, It’s been so long! How are you doing?” Liam scowls at Louis’ cheerfulness almost as annoyed by his presence as Louis is his.

 “What do you want, Louis? I thought I asked you to stay away from me.” Liam crosses his hands over his chest, frowning deeper. Honestly, Louis thought angels were supposed to be happy and willing to help others, not grumpy and telling them to go away.

 “Now, now. Don’t be rude, dear.” Louis smirks as Liam flinches at the endearment. “I just came in to get one of your delicious looking muffins and a hot cup of tea. Are you really going to turn away a paying customer?” Paying because with Liam here, Louis can’t trick him into thinking he’s already paid. Fucking angels.

 “Yeah, okay. Which muffin?” Louis smiles even wider as he points to the biggest muffin in the case, digging change out of his pocket while Liam gets his order ready.

 “I seem to be a few cents short today, would you be a dear and cover me?” Liam grunts and takes Louis’ money, quickly telling him goodbye and trying to rush him out. “You’re an absolute _angel,_ Liam! See you later!”

 “I better not! Find another shop to go to!” Louis throws a wink over his shoulder and runs out, bits of change jingling in his pocket as he takes off. As soon as he passes the window, he slows to a walk taking off bit of his muffin and chewing. He makes a face when he tastes it, dumping the muffin in a trash can as he goes. Banana Nut is definitely not what he wanted today. He was really hoping for something chocolate.

 The rest of the day passes slowly, thoughts of the mystery man on a constant loop as he causes trouble. He pickpockets a few people and breaks into someone’s car only to move it over to the other side of the lot. He also takes a big, comfy looking black jumper out of the backseat, pulling it on as he goes.

 Louis has just flopped down on his bed, ready to go to sleep when he gets a text on his phone. He absolutely denies the disappointed swoop in his belly when he sees it’s only Zayn.

  ** _come over tonight, smoke and beer_**

 Louis sighs heavily, pushing himself off the bed. He was looking forward to just chilling tonight but after Zayn went with him for absolutely nothing the day before, Louis figures he probably owes him.

 ***

 Louis opens the door when he gets to Zayn’s flat, the two of them long past knocking.

 Zayn grumbles a greeting from him on the couch, one hand shoved in his dark hair as he leans against the armrest of the couch. He’s got bags of crisps on the table next to an ashtray and a pack of smokes, an unopened beer sitting in front of where Louis usually occupies.

 “Good to see you, too, babe. Ive missed that scowling face of yours.” Zayn flips him off as Louis plops down, grabbing the beer and opening it. He manages almost a full swig before Zayn kicks him, laughing when Louis chokes and beer spills down his chin. “What the fuck?”

 “You're a dick, you know that?” Louis sighs, taking another drink.

 “You know, that’s the second time today someone has called me a dick. I almost feel insulted.” Zayn stares at Louis dubiously, trying to decide whether or not to take him seriously.

 “Are you serious right now? Why the hell would you be offended, I thought that's what you were aiming for?”

 “Maybe.” Louis sips at his drink, considering. Why does he care so much what the mystery man thinks of him? He's just some stranger passing time while Louis has nothing to do.

 “So what's changed?” Zayn offers Louis his pack when he takes too long to answer. That's just the way it is with them. Their best conversations come when there's a joint lit, being passed between them as smoke fills the air.

 “It's just this guy, right?” Louis finally speaks after a couple hits, deciding if he's going to have this conversation, he's going to be comfortable. He lays down on the couch, placing his head in Zayn’s lap and sighing when he starts running his fingers through his hair.

 “Right.”

 “And he's just so fucking pretty. It's like he materialized out of thin air just to taunt me.” Zayn takes the joint from him, taking in another drag.

 “What's his name?”

 “I don't even know!” Louis throws his hands up in the air, satisfied with the slap they make when they hit his thighs again. “I just got these random ass texts, telling me where to go and when and he's just fucking _there!_ ”

 “Woah, what?” Zayn stares down at Louis, trying to figure out if he was serious or just rambling from the effect of the joint. “You got a random text and you just follow it? No idea who it was?“

“No idea! Just a random text! And I was bored so I went.”

 “Do you realize how dumb that is? What if it was an angel setting you up?” Louis scoffs at the idea. The closest any angel has come to actually ending Louis’ time on Earth was Liam. Louis would like to think they're civil now. Maybe bordering on friends.

 “Nah, I'm not that worried. And Goooddd Zayn! He's so fucking pretty, like. He's got this hair that would just like, flow if he let it down, I know! And he's got legs for miles and an ass I'm almost jealous of, no matter how much better mine is.” Louis wiggles said ass on the couch, almost as if to remind himself it's all still there.

 “What color are his eyes?” Louis stops, stares up at Zayn and blinks.

 “I have absolutely no idea.” Zayn starts laughing at how horrified Louis looks, like he just found out someone kicked his puppy. “I need to find out, Zayn! I need to-”

 Louis huffs when Zayn pushes him down from where he started to get up, locking his arm over his waist. “You're not going anywhere, Lou.”

 “But Zayn! I need to find out what my future mate’s eye color is! We're destined to be together, I just know it!”

 “Chill out, Romeo. Remember, you don't even know his name?” Louis rolls his eyes.

 “Details, Zaynie. We're going to be together, there's time for name learning later. Right now I need to figure out what eye color our kids are going to have.” Louis struggles again against Zayn’s arm, pinching him when he doesn’t  move.

 “Figure it out later when you're not three sheets to the wind.” Louis pouts and snuggles into Zayn’s side, making a mental note.

 “Fine, but next time I see him I’m definitely going to find out.”

 “Whatever you say, Lou. How about for now you just sleep?” Sleep does sound like a good idea, always better when he's had a joint or a couple beers.

 “Whatever. Night, Zaynie.”

 “Night, Lou.” Louis falls asleep to the feeling of Zayn petting his hair and dreams of long legs that run from him, a deep voice taunting him as he tries to see his face. _Next time,_ he thinks, _I won't let you run away._

  _*_ **

 Louis decides to take the long way home, a cup of lukewarm tea in a cup he stole from Zayn in one hand as he walks. It's a really nice day out, all things considered so Louis decides to take a walk through the park, enjoying the early morning silence of nature and a few stray joggers.

 He's up early today,  chooses to believe it's not because he kept dreaming of long legs and long, flowing brown hair. He'd woken up with a rather inconvenient hard on, face down on Zayn’s couch with the smell of old smoke still lingering in the air.

 There was no chance of going back to sleep and Louis didn't feel like waiting around for Zayn to wake up so he took a quick shower, which may or may not have involved a quick wank, and grabbed some tea before heading out.

 He's sitting on a bench now, watching a couple play with their dog, laughing and praising as the dog returns a disk, time after time.

 Another man walks by, trying to steady his own dog who is trying to take off running. He gives Louis a half hearted wave and a smile as he passes by, begging his dog to slow down.

 Louis is about to get up and leave, when another man rounds the corner of the trail, set to run right in front of Louis. It takes all of five seconds for Louis to realize just who this is and he scoots forward on the bench, ready for… something. Anything.

 The man notices Louis just a few steps away, hand mid air like he was about to wave. Instead, he lowers his hand and rolls his eyes, running around Louis when he stands to greet him.

 “Hey!” The man ignores Louis, continuing on as if nothing was said. There's absolutely no way Louis is going to let him leave without even acknowledging him. Especially since Louis still has to figure out his eye color. And possibly his name. Eyes first though, that’ll take less convincing and will make his nighttime fantasies that much better.

 Louis takes off jogging after him, growling in irritation as the man speeds up, trying to get away. “Would you stop for one minute! I just want to ask you something!” The man flips him off and jogs off the trail, taking off across the middle of the park.

 “Are you fucking kidding me?!” If it weren’t for the fact that this man is so intriguing, Louis would have stopped chasing him ages ago. Probably wouldn’t have even chased him to begin with. “Would you at least fucking look at me!”

 The man turns his head to look back at Louis, continuing on and not paying attention. Louis sees it before he does but it’s too late to do anything but watch as the man runs into a dog’s path, getting knocked over by a racing canine and stumbling to the ground. He groans in pain as he lays there, having twisted his ankle in the fall.

 Louis pants as he stands over the man, hands on his knees and sweat gathering at the tips of his hair.

 “Are you happy now?” The man’s voice cuts through him, just as deep and beautiful as he remembers. It’s laced with irritation now, which doesn’t bode well for their future relationship, not that the man has any idea that Louis wants him to be in a relationship. He’s probably more convinced Louis is stalking him and wants to kill him.

 “If I say yes are you going to call me a dick again?”

 “You _are_ a dick. Why the hell are you following me?” The man hisses as he tries to put pressure on his foot, trying to get up from the ground. Louis would help him but, well, that would involve him helping the man get away from him.

 “Does your hair flow when you let it down?” The man stops his movements, turning to look at Louis with the most hilarious expression on his face. Louis can’t help but laugh, noting that even in the five seconds he’d gotten to see those eyes before they were taken from his sight again they were the most brilliant shade of green. Prettier even than the natural landscape surrounding them.

 “Are you drunk?” The man finally succeeds in standing, pushing back a stray strand of hair that feel out of his bun. It definitely looks like it could flow.

 “No, I mean,” Louis stands and starts walking slowly beside the man, more or less changing his stance with the progress. “You’ve got enough hair to put up into a bun, I was just curious if it flows and is shiny when you let your hair down.”

 “When I let my hair down.” The man gives him an incredulous look, rolling his eyes again and hobbling a few more steps. “Absolutely ridiculous. What do you want from me?”

 “Your name, preferably. I’d like to call you something other than ‘mystery man’ in my head.” Louis facepalms as he says it, realizing it does nothing for his case.

 “‘Mystery man.’ I quite like that. Guess you’ll have to stick with it.” With that the man takes off running, a slight limp in his leg as he goes. So it wasn’t as bad as it looked. Or maybe the man is just enduring extra pain to get away from Louis. Either way, he’s going to find out his name if he has to actually stalk the poor guy.

 He catches a bus home, too tired to put forth the effort to walk home, smiling like a loon the whole way home.

 ***

 Louis has been waiting patiently for another text from the unknown number, desperate for a sign of when he’ll see his mystery man next. He’s tried stalking the street by the coffee shop and even the park but has yet to find any sign. With all his years of being a demon and all the contacts he has, Louis feels like he should have been able to find him by now.

 Of course, that would mean telling others about this man and the selfish part of Louis wants to keep him all to himself. This is the most fun he’s had in a while, infuriating though it is. The next time will go as planned, for sure. ‘As planned’, of course, meaning he’ll get the man’s name and even possibly his number. It _will_ happen.

 Four days after the park incident, Louis is vegging out on his couch, eating crisps in his sweats when his phone dings. He nearly falls off the couch in his haste to get his phone, recognizing the tone. He’d finally given up and saved the unknown number, even assigning it’s own tone, so that he wasn’t jumping at the chance of seeing his mystery man again every time his phone beeped.

  ** _6.30am, coffee shop you first saw him, try a little harder_**

 Louis stares at his phone in confusion, wanting to chunk it across the room. “Try a little harder? What the actual fuck is that supposed to mean?” The words on the screen blur together but they don’t make anymore sense than they did the first seven times he read them.

 “Why the fuck are you even telling me to try? What the fuck is this?” Suddenly Zayn’s warning about it possibly being the angels trying to set him up settles deep in his gut, an unknowing and unwelcome sensation settling there. “There’s no way he’s an angel. I would have known.”

 Silence is the only answer he gets, nothing around to even hint at company. Still, this text bothers him more than others. Even if his mystery man is not an angel, there's a good chance this person is, or worse, a demon.

 It's not like it'd be the first demon to have it out for Louis. In fact, it'd be the perfect thing to do, dangle a pretty man in front of him, one that he can't have, only to snatch him away. And he does keep hurting himself in some way or another every time Louis sees him. Maybe it's more than just the guy be a klutz. Maybe it's a warning.

 Louis jolts up at the thought of the man being in danger because of Louis, or any reason really. Starting tomorrow, Louis will put forth more effort, will make sure this man stays safe. It won't be easy, what with him not being a fan of Louis, but he'll try his damndest.

 With that thought in mind, Louis takes a shower and gets ready for bed, determined to be up early and there before Mystery Man so he can check it out. Louis has a feeling he'll get hurt tomorrow, too.

 Suddenly, he regrets his laughing at the man's pain, feeling partly responsible for it. That's a ridiculous notion and he knows it, knows there's no way to tell for sure but now that the idea has sprouted, it settles deep in his gut. Louis is usually not wrong about these feelings and he wishes now more than ever that he was.

 ***

 Despite his attempts to sleep early, Louis got very little rest. He stayed up tossing and turning, different scenarios creeping into his dreams when he did manage to doze.

 Most ended in blood and a lifeless body at his feet, Louis slumped over it and weeping while some faceless demon stands off to the side, laughing. Needless to say, Louis is on high alert and across from the coffee shop way earlier than he needs to be.

 He'd go in and get himself some caffeine but chances are, Liam is working this morning and Louis just doesn't have time for him.

 He scans the street up and down, waiting for something to show or someone to make themselves known. It doesn't happen though and Louis very nearly misses the man himself walking into the shop.

 Louis leans closer then, checking and double checking the street, still no sign of danger. He spots the person, right as the man is walking from the counter, heading to the door.

 Unfortunate timing has several cars pass as the person runs closer, Mystery Man opening the door and waving goodbye to the person behind the register.

 Louis is halfway across the road when it happens. Mystery Man tries to step out of the way of the runner, but they move, side stepping and jabbing into Mystery Man as they pass, shoving him into the street pole.

 Louis doesn't catch much of the runner, just tips of brown hair peaking out from a black cap, body hidden by more dark clothing. He rushes over to Mystery Man, helping him gather his bag off the ground and his now empty cup, the contents spilled all over his white shirt.

 “Shit. Are you okay?” Louis doesn't laugh this time, more worried now that his assumptions were right and this guy is in danger.

 “What, you're not going to laugh at me?” He's favoring his right arm, the left moving slowly and causing him to wince when he makes too sudden of a movement.

 “You're kidding, right? That wasn't even remotely funny. What a dick.” Louis looks over his shoulder to where the person ran off, the distinct feeling he's just passed a demon  still lingering.

 “So you _do_ have a heart then.” The man's voice is extra rough today, like he didn't sleep well either. He hisses in pain when he uses his left arm to push himself up, cradling it to his chest when he stands.

 “I'm not a complete dick, despite what you may think. What happened to your arm?” The man stares at him, cradling his arm that much tighter.

 The man sighs, letting his arm down gently and takes his cup from Louis, tossing it into the trash. “I think I tore something in my shoulder this morning.”

 “Ouch.” Louis’ own shoulder twinges with sympathy. “C’mon then, let me get you a new drink.”

 Louis holds the door open for him, waiting patiently while he decides whether or not he wants to follow. With one last glance at the trash can, he goes inside, mumbling a thanks as he passes Louis.

 This morning is just full of push and pull, good things and bad. Good: he learns the man's name.

 “Harry! Back so soon? Did I forget something?” Bad: that's Liam having called out said name.

 “No, just an unfortunate accident that left me with no more tea.” The man, Harry, says, pointing to the stain on his shirt, sticking onto his skin.

 “Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like another?” Louis chooses that moment to step up beside him, keeping a respectable distance so Liam won't get any ideas. “Oh, what are you doing here?”

 Harry turns to face Louis, glancing between him and Liam. He looks as if every suspicion he's had of Louis has turned out to be correct, disappointed to be told so.

 “Oh, come on, Liam! Is that any way to be talking to a paying customer? Honestly,” Louis turns to Harry and pouts, fluttering his eyelashes a bit. “he's always _so_ mean to me.”

 “Don't even pretend you don't know why.” Liam fixes him with a glare, having told another barista the order to make.

 “Oh do play nice, Li. I'm just here to buy Harry some more tea as his has met it's fate on the sidewalk.”

 “Did you have anything to do with that?”

 “What? No, of course not. Don't be so rude, dear.” Louis delights at the sneer Liam gets, ignoring Louis in favor of Harry.

 “This true? He didn't have anything to do with it?” Harry is still watching them, shooting Louis a side glance or two.

 “No he didn't. He really is here just to get me another tea, he was actually rather sweet.” Louis’ heart leaps hearing Harry admit that Louis isn't entirely bad.

 “And a muffin!” Louis slaps his hands together excitedly, already searching for the largest one in the display. “Blueberry okay? They look fresh!”

 “Uhm, yeah, sure. Thanks.” Harry smiles when Louis hands him the muffin, holding onto his tea for him.

 “You better not short change me this time. I know you had the extra before.” Louis rolls his eyes and gives Liam a tenner.

 “Keep the change then and we'll call it even.” Louis laughs at the expression on Liam’s face throwing in a wink and blowing a kiss while leading Harry out. “Thanks dear! I'll see you later!”

 Louis shuts the door before Liam can respond, happy that he got in the last word. They walk in silence for a couple blocks, Louis still keeping an eye out for anything or anyone that could possibly cause harm to Harry. Speaking of.

 “So, Harry huh? Not quite the name I was expecting but it'll do just fine.” Harry snorts and takes a bite of his muffin, moaning just the slightest bit at the taste. “That good?”

 “Yes, it is. And that's not fair. Learning my name in a cheap trick like that when I don't even know yours.” Louis passes Harry his tea, holding on to his muffin so he doesn't have to use his bad arm.

 “My name is Louis. Hey, do you want to switch shirts before we get there?” Harry stops dead in his tracks, cup held loosely in his hand.

 “Before we get _where_ exactly?”

 “The hospital, of course. You said you think you tore something so we're going to go check it out.” Louis doesn't quite understand why Harry is still standing still. “Do you want to switch shirts? I'd say we could stop and get a new one for you but no self respecting clothing establishment is open this early.”

 Harry shakes his head, leaning down to set his bag and cup down. He starts to unbutton his shirt right there in the middle of the street. Louis swallows and tries not to stare too obviously but if he wanted Louis to not stare he shouldn't have started stripping in the middle of the street.

 “Can you give me yours before my nipples freeze, please?” Louis snaps out of where he had been staring at Harry’s exposed abs, imagining running his tongue over the muscles, and shucks off his shirt handing it over.

 This is clearly not something Louis thought through, something he is painfully aware of as he watches Harry slide on his baseball tee, the white showing off his nipples as the fabric stretches tight, muscles in his arms almost obscene the way the red hugs them.

 Louis is very possessive when it comes to his things but he doesn't think he'd mind Harry keeping that shirt so long as he wore it every day.

 “Ready?” Louis shakes his head rather hard, half heartedly shoving Harry’s shirt on. He  buttons it up most of the way and decidedly ignores how his trousers seem to get tighter when he notices how large the shirt is on him.

 “Yeah, I'm ready.” Louis walks beside Harry, trying to concentrate on watching for other unfortunate things to happen instead of how tight his shirt is on Harry.

 He really does look good, hair pulled back and jeans almost as tight as the borrowed shirt. And Louis has to look up to him too. It's not necessarily a life changing discovery but it _is_ something he hasn't taken the time to actually appreciate.

 They make it to the hospital without incident, thankfully, and Louis gladly takes Harry’s bag and trash while he gets seated, one long leg draped over the other as he taps the pen on his lips before filling out the required paperwork.

 Louis has hit a new low. He's fairly certain he's never been jealous of an inanimate object before. Lovely.

 The next couple of hours pass in a daze, Louis on high alert with so many objects at disposal for anyone who might want to cause Harry harm. He's beginning to think he's wrong in his assumption that some demon is trying to hurt Harry in an effort to catch Louis’ attention. Maybe he really is just a really clumsy guy with bad luck.

 That feeling won’t go away though. Not until he actually hears what’s wrong with Harry. All things considered, he thinks he probably deserves a medal for making it out of the hospital before he bursts into laughter. Barely.

 People passing stare as Louis laughs uncontrollably, losing it again when Harry pouts at him.

 “Here I was thinking you were actually a decent guy. _Why_ are you laughing at me again?” Harry pouts even harder, complete with his arms attempting to cross only to be stopped by a sling. Louis bursts into another fit of giggles.

 “You can't honestly expect me not to laugh when you tore a bloody tendon in your shoulder!” Louis pauses, waiting for Harry to catch on to the joke. “By rolling out of bed! You nearly ripped your arm off getting out of bed! C’mon, you would laugh if it was me!”

 Harry finally gives in, a few short chuckles making its way out despite his efforts. “Yeah, okay. But only cause you keep laughing at me.”

 “Whatever, come on. Let's go get an ice cream.”

 “I’m not five you know.” Harry completely contradicts this by huffing and sticking his bottom lip out, only sticking it back in when Louis walks off, not waiting for him. “Hey! Don't leave me! You owe me ice cream!”

 ***

 Louis is an idiot. An absolute fucking idiot.

 When he suggested ice cream it was mostly because he wanted an excuse to spend more time with Harry and partly because he has muddled memories of getting ice cream with his mother after his own visits to the hospital, back when he was still human. Or something close to that.

 As it turns out, ice cream is much less innocent when eaten by a grown man and Louis is an absolute fucking idiot for not considering that sooner.

 “Oh my god.” Harry straight up moans as he licks his cone again, his broad tongue covering nearly the entire side and sliding slowly up from the cone to the top. He twirls his tongue around the tip, scooping the bit back and licking his lips when he's swallowed. “I forgot how amazing a simple cone can be.”

 Louis stares at the bit of ice cream sticking to the corner of Harry’s lips. He wants to lean forward and lick it off, feed it back to Harry with his own tongue. He'd definitely taste like the mint chocolate chip, maybe even a hint of blueberry from the muffin earlier.

 There's a good chance Louis’ jeans won't come out of this day without incident at the rate Harry is going. Harry’s eyelashes flutter along with another moan when he licks again and that’s about all Louis can take.

 The chair scrapes as Louis stands, an ungodly sound that has no place in the fantasy playing out in his head. He tries to be discreet as he covers his lap, trying to hide the quickly forming bulge. “Sorry, just running to the bathroom real quick.”

 Louis swears he sees a smirk on Harry’s face as he hurries off, trying desperately not to run.

 Thankfully, the bathroom is unoccupied, just a single toilet instead of a full loo with stalls.

 “Get a grip. He's not even that pretty.” He's lying to himself and he knows it, gripping the sink harder as he tries to keep from touching himself. Ideally, Harry would be in here with him, down on his knees as he took Louis’ cock into his mouth, licking and tasting it like that god forsaken ice cream cone.

 Louis manages a full ten seconds of staring himself in the mirror before he remembers Harry’s moan as he licked the ice cream, eyes fluttering shut with his head thrown back.

 “Fuck.” Louis mumbles, rushing to get his cock out and leaning against the wall for support. It’s been awhile since he's been this worked up and he's ready to curse Harry to Hell for his obscene lips.

 He spits on his hand and works his cock hard and fast, only the slightest bit of shame that Harry probably knows why he's in here.

 He imagines Harry really is on his knees in front of him, taking his time, teasing Louis’ cock with his tongue. His mouth is so wide he could probably fit most of Louis’ dick no problem.

 Louis fucks into his hand harder, wishing more than anything it was Harry’s mouth and not his hand. Dark pink lips stretched wide, heavy breathing as Louis wrecks his throat.

 One of these days, Louis will get him with his hair down, slide his hands into it and tug. Harry would probably like that, want Louis to get a little rough. His breath is choppy now as he fucks frantically into his fist, forgetting where he is as he moans out.

 “Oh my god.” He's talking to imaginary Harry now, keeping his voice low and controlled like that's exactly what Harry wants. “That fucking mouth.”

 His lip trembles with the next shaky inhale, already feeling close. Imaginary Harry takes his cock further, lets it bump against the back of his throat. His eyes are getting misty now, the strain of taking Louis so deep for so long finally taking it's toll.

 There's a knock on the bathroom door followed by Harry speaking. “Hey, Lou? You almost finished in there?”

 Harry _has_ to know what he just did. There's no way. Just the sound of Harry’s voice asking if he's finished sends him over the edge and he moans out, gasping as he starts coming and hips trying to slam into Imaginary Harry’s throat just a little bit longer.

 His chest heaves as he tries to steady his breathing. The cold water from the sink seems to have no effect on the heat in his face, doing little more than wetting the skin and tips of his hair.

 He dries off his face and throws a few paper towels on the floor as an afterthought. Once he's happy that most of his come has been cleaned off the floor, he tosses the paper in the trash and does up his jeans. Time to face the music.

 Harry is there when he opens the door, smirk firmly in place as he leans against the wall, waiting. “Feel better?”

 “Shut the fuck up, let’s go.” Louis moves past him, ignoring the laugh behind him and walking straight out the door.

 “Hey, Lou! Wait up!” Harry jogs to catch up with him, slipping an arm over Louis’ shoulder and pulling him closer. “You can’t really be mad at me. You’ve laughed at me for far worse and I’m still here.” He squeezes Louis’ shoulder to make his point. Well, not _really_ his shoulder. It’s more or less his bicep seeing as Harry’s arm is so long and his damn hand covers _so much_ of his arm that Louis can already feel himself getting hard again thinking about their size difference.

 “I’m not mad at _you._ ” Louis sighs, trying to get his mind out of the gutter and back on where they’re going. “I’m mad at me for suggesting ice cream.”

 “That was _really_ good ice cream.” Harry’s voice deepens with a hint of suggestion and Louis thwacks him in the balls for his trouble.

 “I hate you. _Why_ did I decide being nice to you was a good idea?” Harry is still holding his crotch, face etched in pain and he gets his shit together.

 “I don’t know, but _Jesus._ Did you have to hit me in the fucking _balls_?” Louis grins and slides an arm around his waist, helping Harry walk as the pain subsides.

 “Of course I did. Now. Where to next?”

 ***

 Louis flops onto his bed, groaning out loud as he does so.

 “Fuck my life.”  It's not that it's bad by any means, quite the opposite, really. Today has been by far one of the most enjoyable days in a long time.

 After ice cream, Harry and Louis had gone to the park, Louis explaining that he really did just want Harry’s name and to see what color his eyes were. That had shocked a laugh out of Harry and the memory of it brings a smile to Louis’ face. It felt nice to be the one to make someone laugh, even if it was by admitting how much of a creep he could be.

 They had left soon after Harry tried to pet a dog without a leash and got bit. Louis is only a little ashamed to admit that he seriously considered kicking it. Maybe. Just hard enough to return the pain Harry felt. Something told Louis Harry wouldn't see it for the romantic gesture it was, so, he decided not to.

 Their day ended with a long walk around town, getting to know each other. The best part by far was when _Harry_ was the one to suggest they swap numbers.

 Louis opens his phone, stares at the number saved under _Harreh._ He'd be more embarrassed had it not been Harry who saved it that way, imitating Louis as he typed it in.

 Louis sighs and closes out the contact, opening up a message to Zayn instead.

  ** _hate to say it but I think youre right. demon might be involved_**

 He turns off his phone then, plugging it in before rolling over and trying to sleep. Zayn will probably be breaking down Louis’ door when he wakes up, equal parts pissed at and worried for Louis.

 Which is something that can definitely wait until the morning. For now, Louis is hoping on dreaming about pink lips and green eyes.

 ***

 “What the hell do you think you're doing?” Zayn rips the covers off Louis and throws them on the ground, not even blinking at the sight of Louis naked. At least he has the decency to look Louis in the eye as he rolls over and shows off his morning erection.

 “I _was_ fucking sleeping. Until you woke me up. Why the _fuck_ did you wake me up?” Louis knows exactly why but it's too early for this shit.

 “‘I think a demon might be involved’? You expect me to ignore that and then the fact that you shut off your goddamn phone and wouldn't _fucking answer?_ ” Zayn is near hysterical by the time he finishes. Louis only feels a little bad.

 “Self explanatory now get the fuck out of my room and let me sleep.” Louis rolls on his stomach and shoves his face in the pillow, willing sleep to come back. “Ow! Zayn, what the fuck??”

 Louis rubs his ass where it's sore and turning red, Zayn shaking out his hand. “Get the fuck up and put some clothes on, we're talking.”

 “I hate you!” Louis yells at Zayn as he walks out of the room. For his troubles, Louis gets a finger, one in particular.

 “Okay, I really do hate you.” Perhaps not the best thing to say to his best friend but Zayn literally broke into Louis’ flat. As in the door jam is fucked and there's a slight bit of splinters on the floor that should be in the frame. “You have a key, why the fuck did you break my door?”

 “Couldn't find it and didn't want to wait for your lazy arse to wake up.” Zayn has helped himself to Louis’ kitchen, a bowl of cereal being the best he could come up with. Well, probably the only thing he could come up with. He really should get some groceries soon.

 “I hate you. Fine, let's talk so I can go back to sleep.”

 “Yeah, make sure to actually do that when I'm gone, I need you on a job tonight.” Louis sighs and steals the cereal from Zayn. For once, he doesn't get any kind of remark about that. “So, demon, how do you think there's one involved? Is your mystery man a demon?”

 “Harry.” Louis says without thinking. Zayn just gives him a look. “His name is Harry, I found out yesterday. And his eyes are green, by the way. Really _really_ pretty green. We're going to have little turquoise eyed babies.”

 “You're such a fucking idiot. Anyways. Demon. What's that got to do with Harry?”

 “Well, like, so I've been getting these texts about him, right? And I thought it was funny when he was hurting himself, you know? Cause like, he's so clumsy and his arms would flail or just really _really_ bad timing.”

 “Okay, and?” Zayn seems to be less impatient at least, so Louis goes on.

 “Anyhow, so the last text I get, the one before yesterday, says ‘try a little harder’. And I'm like, ‘what’?”

 “What the fuck does that even mean?”

 “Exactly!” This is why Louis loves Zayn. He just _gets_ it. “Like, what does that even _mean_? So I go where the text tells me and I'm watching out, right? Well, he still ended up getting hurt cause some dick shoved him into a pole.”

 “You think it was a demon?”

 “I know it was. You know how you just _get_ that feeling that you've just crossed paths with one? Well, that feeling was there. Even without me having to see their face, I could just tell.” Zayn seems to think on that a bit, lips pursed as he considers.

 “‘Try a little harder’. Do you think they mean in keeping him from getting hurt? Why would they think you would care?” Louis starts to object but it's true. Why _would_ he care? He's never cared before. He had absolutely no personal connection or _any_ at all to Harry before this mess started.

 “I think so. It's like, at first it was just small stuff, to get me interested, you know? And now I'm worried they're just using him as bait, trying to get to me.” Louis sighs, running his hands over his face. “I just don't know, Zayn. What if he dies before we get to have our babies. I wanted him to be with me forever, not dangled like a piece of meat and then ripped out of my reach.”

 “You've really got to stop with the whole baby thing. Have you even asked him out yet?” Louis turns the slightest bit red when he thinks of the ice cream shop the day before. Harry hadn't _seemed_ disgusted when Louis ran off to have a wank. Surely that means he's interested? At least a little?

 “No. I figured that's something I should wait for him to do. I did sort of offend him the first few times we met by laughing at him, figured asking him out seems a bit too forward.” Zayn snorts, rolling his eyes at Louis.

 “Because being too forward is something you've never done.”

 “It's different this time! He's so sweet and pretty. And-”

 “Who knew you were such a sucker for pretty boys?” Louis punches him in the arm, squealing when it prompts Zayn to tickle him. A semi fight ensues and in the end, Louis ends up winning, having pinned Zayn’s arms to his chest with his bum.

 “That's really not fair, Lou. You can't use your arse to incapacitate me.” Louis wiggles a bit, bouncing on Zayn.

 “You're just jealous. If it weren't for the fact that Harry is my future baby daddy and you know it, you'd so be trying to get some.” Zayn rolls his eyes and then rolls over, knocking Louis off his back.

 “You're an odd one. I hope your future baby daddy likes that.” Zayn stands and puts his shoes on, staring at Louis as he goes. “Be careful, yeah? I'm ditching you for now cause I've got a job but let me know any updates.”

 “Mmkay. Thanks, Zayn. Also, you're fixing my door.”

 “Yeah, okay.” Zayn walks over, hugging Louis a little tighter than usual. “Just don't do anything dumb, okay?”

 “Okay.” Zayn kisses him, a longer press of mouths than the usual good by kiss. He gets a bit cheeky and slides his tongue in, moaning and groping at Louis’ ass as he makes exaggerated hip thrusts against Louis.

 Louis breaks away giggling, pushing at Zayn’s chest. “Go away! Go torture some poor souls and leave me alone!”

 “But Loouuu.” Zayn peppers kisses all over his cheeks, still moving their hips together and holding onto Louis’ waist. “How am I supposed to go through the day without your lovely bum?”

 “You're ridiculous.” Louis finally stops giggling, resting his forehead against Zayn’s.

 Zayn leans down to give Louis one last kiss, short and chaste. “Had to get what I could before you're a taken man, Lou.” Louis’ smile hurts it's so wide but he doesn't care. Zayn just gave his stamp of approval for Louis to go after Harry. Even if he did seal it with his own spit.

 “Go. I'll see you tonight. Send me the details. And be safe!” Zayn waves as he walks off, the door slamming shut behind him just to pop back open.

 “Great. Now how do I fix this?”

 ***

 “I’m sorry, Harry, I just really don’t think I have it in me for socializing today.” Louis sighs dramatically as he says it, throwing an arm over his face even though Harry can’t see.

 “So don’t, I just thought it’d be fun to hang out. You don’t have to actually _do_ anything, I just wanted to see you.” A whole bunch of butterflies take flight in Louis’ stomach at the admission. Now more than ever Louis wants to see Harry’s face. Maybe next time they’ll Facetime instead of just call.

 “I’m going to spare you the embarrassment on commenting on how red your face must be right now after admitting that.” Harry whines into the receiver, further proving Louis’ point. “Are we at the point in our relationship where you can just miss my face?”

 “There is no relationship, Lou.” _Not yet,_ he thinks. If he has it his way, there _will_ be a relationship to be had.

 “Details. Anyways.” Louis continues on as if he hadn’t just been shot down. Sort of. “I guess I could grace you with my presence, so long as there is some place I can lay down.”

 “Will my bed work?” He can’t breathe. It’s like all the air got sucked out of his body and left him with nothing. Harry just invited him into his bed. Like, _in his bed._ Sure, it wasn’t meant sexually but if Louis goes, his night time fantasies will increase by a thousand, nearly everyone of them involving that bed. “Uh, Lou?”

 Louis snaps out of it, taking in as deep of a breath as he dares with the phone so close to his mouth. “You sure you want me in your bed? Might do something unspeakable in it.”

 “Like you did in the ice cream parlor?” Again, Louis is speechless. He was aiming for smug and a bit of teasing, not even taking into consideration that Harry might give as good as he gets.

 “You son of a bitch. I thought it was understood we don’t speak about that?” Harry laughs uncontrollably at him, a sort of squawking sound that makes Louis listen for the slap of his hand over his mouth. Sure enough it comes and Louis can’t help but feel a little bit happy at being the reason for it. He really does take too much pride in getting Harry to laugh.

 “Yeah, yeah, whatever. You coming over or am I going to have to settle in for a lonely day?” Louis is already up and fixing his hair in the bathroom by the time Harry finishes his sentence. After deeming it acceptable, he grabs his keys, wallet and his black jumper, jamming the door shut as he leaves.

 “I hope you realize I’m taking a great risk here, leaving my flat unattended. Someone could break in and I’d never see my stuff again. I have valuable stuff, you know.”

 “Oh yeah? Like what?”

 “My bed, mostly. Can’t believe I’m leaving my bed for yours.”

 “And I can’t believe I just heard you say that.” Harry’s voice drops, even more suggestive over the phone. “Here I was thinking you wanted to be in my bed; would welcome it even.”

 “Harry. I swear to god, if you’re the reason I get a hard on in the middle of the street, I will hit your balls again.” He probably wouldn’t, would treat them much better than that, but Harry doesn’t know about that.

 “Wouldn’t be the first time you were hard on the street for me.” Wait. What?

 “When the hell was I hard on the street for you?” A lady passing by gives him a dirty look, actually scoffing indignantly as he flips her off. He wasn’t even talking that loud, honestly.

 “When we swapped shirts before the hospital. I could see you getting hard when you were checking me out.” Fuck. And here Louis thought he had been subtle. Not about the part where he was checking Harry out, that’s fine. But the part where he was sporting a partial on the way to the hospital? Yeah, he probably could’ve lived without knowing Harry saw that.

 “You’re really not being fair to me right now. I’m only-” _human._ He wants to say. Can’t, but wants to. He won’t lie to Harry though, no matter how indirect. Well, surely he can get away with those comments if Harry knows. “You know what? Not everyone can watch a fit man change and not get distracted, okay? And you really shouldn’t continue to hold things over my head.”

 Harry burst out laughing again, not even bothering to contain them this time.

 “What? What’s so bloody funny?”

 “Lou, babe, there are a ton of things I could hold over your head and you couldn’t stop me.”

 “Oh yeah? Like what?”

 “Well, pretty much anything. You’re so freaking _tiny._ ” Louis stops in the middle of the street, ignoring the people who curse at him after nearly hitting him.

 “You. _Mother fucker._ Are you calling me short?” Harry laughs more and Louis can feel his face going red. He’s not mad, really. Just… really _really_ embarrassed. He really should have seen that coming. “You have thirty seconds to send me your address or I’m going home.”

 Louis hangs up and watches his phone, counting the seconds until he gets the message. Eleven seconds. Not bad.

 ***

 “Oh my God, this is heaven.” Louis can’t help but moan as he lays down on Harry’s bed, rolling over and shoving his face in Harry’s pillow. It smells like apples and citrus.

 “Enough to forgive me for my oh so cruel mention of your height?” Louis looks up from the pillow, giving Harry a dirty look.

 “Just barely. And that was cruel, I expect a formal apology.” Harry jumps onto Louis, straddling him and leaning down to hug him close. His arms wrap all the way around Louis, enough that his fingers touch his own shoulders. Louis may or may not be in danger of getting another partial.

 “I’m sorry, Lou. You’re the perfect height and it was mean of me to tease you for it.” Harry nuzzles into Louis’ neck, letting his lips just barely brush his skin as he speaks, hot puffs of air following. “Would you pretty please forgive me?”

 “Uh, yeah.” Louis clears his throat, squirming a bit and glad he’s on his stomach so Harry can’t see or feel how he’s starting to get hard. “You’re forgiven, I guess. Now could you please get off me before I smother?”

 Harry leans back and gets off Louis, but not before planting a kiss on the back of his head. Louis turns his head away from Harry, counting to ten and willing his erection away. It’s definitely not working.

 “So, what are you going to be doing while I just lay here?” Louis means to be nonchalant about it but even that is difficult when Harry bends over with no warning, showing Louis a very direct view of his bum while he digs through a bag on the floor.

 “I’m just going to be doing some cleaning and organizing on my bookshelf. It’s gotten a bit outrageous.” Harry stands up then, holding two decent sized books in his hand. Louis has to subtly wipe at his lip to make sure he’s not drooling. _His fucking hands are giant. Bet just one would wrap around- no. Stop._ “Feel free to lay there and look pretty in case I need a distraction.”

 Okay, yeah, Louis is totally thinking of today when he goes home alone tonight. Just in the five minutes he’s been here, he’s already gathered plenty of images for later.

 Everything stays silent for the most part, the only noise is Harry singing quietly as he moves books around. Louis has taken to studying his room, enjoying all the little bits here and there.

 He's got a cork board full of pictures and stacks of cds and records on his desk. His walls are a light grey and bare except for the one poster for a band.

 Louis takes an interest most in his bookcase though. The top has statue dragons of various colors and sizes. The prettiest one, a jade dragon holding a glass orb, has its tail and claw wrapped around it, eyes nearly dangerous in detail. It stands out, being the one in the middle and at the front.

 This one is obviously Harry’s favorite as all the others are organized almost as if they're worshipping it.

 “Come _on.”_ Harry is trying to shove a book in a space it really shouldn't fit. For someone who treasures his books so much, he sure is rough with them. “Yes!”

 Harry gives it one last push, getting it to slide into place. “Got it.” Harry smiles cheekily at Louis, ignoring the fact that he just jostled the whole bookcase.

 “Shit, Harry!” Louis tries to catch the now falling dragon, only to get tangled in the sheets and fall.

 Harry moves so that the dragon misses the top of his head, though just barely. Instead, it catches the side, grazing the top of his ear.

 “Fuck!” Louis untangles himself from the sheet, crawling over to where Harry is crouched on the floor, holding the side of his head. “That hurt so much.”

 Harry sniffles a bit and all Louis can do is pull him into a hug and sway with him.

 “Do you want me to check it?” Harry nods and moves his fingers, letting Louis run his fingers over it. He hisses when Louis runs over a bump, eye clenched tight.

 “Shit, that really hurts. There's no blood, is there?” Louis checks again and again but there's no trace of it, just red, swollen skin.

 “Nah, one hell of a bump though. You'll be feeling that for a while.” Harry sniffles a laugh, pulling back far enough to look at the dragon.

 “Oh good, it's not broken.”

 “You're lucky your head isn't broken! Are you kidding me?” Harry just stands and puts the dragon back in it's rightful place, pushing it back further from the edge.

 “Jade is special to me. My sister got it for me for my sixteenth.” Harry pats the dragon and stalks off to the bathroom, returning with a couple pain killers and a glass of water.

 “Wanna lay down?” It comes out much more suggestive than Louis intended but Harry just smiles, setting the glass down on the night table and settling in next to Louis.

 “You get one free cuddle today.” Harry goes about snuggling up next to Louis, resting his head on his chest. Hopefully he doesn't feel the skip in Louis’ heartbeat. “Just say if you're not comfortable.”

 Louis barely restrains a chuckle. As if he'll tell Harry to move. They lay there for a couple minutes, Louis rubbing his head where it got hurt in an attempt to soothe the pain.

 “You know, this would be a lot easier with your hair down.” The weight of Harry disappears and Louis wants to complain but _holy fuck._

 Harry’s hair is indeed long enough to flow, just past the tops of his shoulders even with the waves in it. The very tips curl and Louis just wants to wrap them around his finger, see if they spring when he lets go.

 Harry lays back down on his chest, Louis resuming his soothing of Harry’s skin. The smell of apples is almost overwhelming with his hair down, so soft against his skin he could sleep in it.

 Harry lets his eyes drift shut as Louis plays with his hair, almost forgetting the reason of this cuddle session.

 “What am I going to do with you?” Louis whispers, figuring Harry has gone to sleep and not wanting him to wake. “Can't even keep you safe in your own house.”

 “You shouldn't have to.” Harry mumbles, his voice vibrating against Louis’ chest.

 “No, but I want to.” Harry slips an arm around his waist at that, squeezing his middle and kissing Louis’ chest through his shirt.

 “It hasn't always been this bad. Like, I'm clumsy for sure but this past few weeks have been hell.” Louis’ fingers still, his heart picking up.

 “Sorry.” Harry notices the change, leaning back to look at him.

 “S’not your fault.” Harry is looking right into his, eyes a brilliant green that seem to carry all the emotion he is physically capable of. Louis could kiss him right now, really wants to. Louis sighs, resolving not to, it probably would be something Harry regretted after their conversation.

 “It might be, actually. I don’t know.” Harry sits up then, forehead scrunching with confusion.

 “What do you mean?” Louis sits up as well, mirroring Harry’s position.

 “Just, promise to hear me out okay? I know you’re going to think I’m crazy but I promise I won’t lie about anything.” Harry scoots back just a little, straightening up further. Louis’ heart maybe breaks a little.

 “Okay.”

 “So. God, I don’t even know where to start.” Louis rubs his hands over his face, exhaling heavily as he gathers his wits. “So. First time I saw you, it was because I got a text saying when and where you’d be.”

 Harry looks mildly disturbed right now but at least he isn’t speaking.

 “I don’t know who sent it but they kept sending me text telling me where you’d be. Except for at the park when I first asked your name. That was complete luck.”

 “And you have no idea who it was?”

 “Not even a little.” Louis huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “I really am sorry about laughing at you for you hurting yourself. Especially now that I’m sure it wasn’t just you being clumsy.”

 Harry starts to smile but lets it drop quickly, shifting a little further away from Louis. “Why are you so sure?”

 “The last text I got was the night before that jerk shoved you into the pole. It told me when and where as usual but then they said ‘try a little harder’.  And. I don’t know how else to take it?”

 Harry gets completely off the bed then, pacing as he takes in the information.

 “So what does that have to do with you? You think they’re doing it just to get a reaction out of you?” Harry stops to stare at Louis, one hand buried in his hair. “That makes no sense.”

 “It does because, that person who shoved you into a pole was a-” Louis stops, wanting to say the word but knowing Harry will laugh. Anyone he’s ever tried to tell has.

 “A what? Someone you know?” Harry looks like he’s getting mad now, actually believing that Louis would want him hurt or some other crazy thing like that.

 “No, they were a demon.” Harry stares at him, blinking once, then twice. Then he starts laughing. Louis refuses to acknowledge the heartache he feels, convinced it’s only hysterics that has Harry laughing.

 “You honestly want me to believe they’re a demon? Those _things_ don’t even exist, Lou.” Louis really _really_ tries not to feel insulted by the _things_ comment. “And what would they even want with me, let alone have anything to do with you?”

 “I don’t know why you! I really don’t! I’ve been trying to figure it out but it’s just not making sense!” Harry snorts and starts pacing again, tugging harshly on his hair. “And it has to do with me because I’m a demon, too!”

 Harry stops. Louis is breathing heavily, fueled by anger and the assumption that he is a _thing_ , a _thing_ that _doesn’t exist_. It’s maybe not his finer moment. At all.

 “Get out.” Louis stays, hoping Harry will change his mind. “Now. I said get out. Demon nonsense or not, you’re telling me _you_ are the reason I’ve been getting hurt so much. Out.”

 Louis slowly walks towards Harry, savoring the last couple minutes he has.

 “I don’t want you hurt. I was trying to protect you.” Harry rolls his eyes, stepping to the side so there’s a more clear path to the door.

 “Well, you’ve pretty much just failed at that.” Louis sighs and walks past Harry, wanting to hug him. Just once more. The one earlier was so good and now he wishes he hadn’t taken it for granted.

“If you need me or just,” Louis swallows, hating how pitiful he sounds. “Want to talk to me.. Call me. I promise I’ll answer.”

Harry says nothing as Louis passes, staring resolutely at the top of his bookcase.

It’s a long walk home, Louis wondering over and over if he shouldn’t have told Harry. Obviously, it ended badly for him but hopefully now Harry will be more careful. Maybe he’ll actually take Louis’ words to heart and watch himself.

Louis shoves at his door until it’s unjammed, shoving the pile back as he closes it and adding a chair into the mix. He barely makes it to his bed before he passes out, waking up through the night from dreams of blood and tears streaking his face.

***

 It’s been two weeks since Louis has heard from Harry. Two weeks and Louis has done little more than move from his bed to the bathroom and back. His face has got an unavoidable amount of stubble on it and his stomach aches from the lack of food. His mouth is dry and his lips are chapped, the glass by his bed empty.

 Louis decides that he's had enough of the moping and will move on. Get up and go do something, anything.

 It's much harder than it sounds. He'll start with something small. His phone.

 He checks it, sure that all his messages have come through. There's the daily check in text from Zayn that Louis responds to, not wanting a repeat of the days he had ignored them. Louis’ door had been broken _again_ and Zayn threatened to not fix it if he didn't get daily responses saying he was okay.

 There's still no message from Harry but in his place, there is a worrying six unread messages from the unknown sender that updates him on Harry.

 He's avoided checking them so far, convinced that by doing so he is respecting Harry’s privacy. There's one from this morning though, the one before having been sent about five days ago. Louis had figured they'd given up.

 He opens the thread of messages, worry curling in his gut as he reads the last one.

  ** _Have you given up? That's not like you. 4.15pm, Norman’s Bookshop. Be there._**

 Louis checks the time, scared he's missed it. If something happened to Harry because he refused to play some game, Louis would never forgive himself.

 Thankfully, it's only just passed three so Louis gets up and gets ready. His hair is far greasier than he cares to admit and it takes him ages to shave off his beard. There's nothing to be done about the bags under his eyes though, so Louis finishes up and grabs his favorite black jumper, heading out the door.

 He stops by the coffee shop, almost hoping to see Liam. Depending on how things go, Louis might just ask him for help. He's not there though, and Louis hides his disappointment in his tea, gulping a bit after saying good bye.

 Like clockwork, Harry exits the bookstore at 4.15, hands shoved in the pockets of his coat and hair down for once. He stops when he sees Louis, looking unsure as if to approach him or not.

 It takes him a minute to decide, walking slowly over to Louis.

 “Hi.” Harry’s voice is like a drink of cold water after days in the desert and already, Louis can feel his heart ache.

 “Hey.” It's awkward beyond all belief and to an outsider probably looks like two exes confronting each other after a long time.

 It feels that way to Louis.

 “Look, I'm sorry.” Harry starts, shifting on his feet. “I shouldn't have been so rude to you. I should have listened to what you had to say.”

 Something about the way he says it makes Louis think something happened.

 “Are you okay? Did something happen?” Harry starts and stops a few times, can't decide on what to say.

 “Can you talk for a while?” That does nothing to make him feel better so Louis nods, following as Harry leads the way.

 There's no sign of any danger as they walk, Louis pleasantly surprised that Harry has taken him back to his house.

 Still, nothing is said until they reach Harry’s room, both sitting on the bed.

 “So.” Louis starts and Harry surprises him by leaning forward and hugging him, burying his face in Louis’ neck.

 “I missed you.” It's just a whisper against his neck, sound muffled but it makes his heart soar all the same. Louis hugs him back, holding on tight and not planning on letting him go any time soon.

 “I missed you, too.”

 Far too soon, Harry pulls back, eyes a little misty. “I don't know why I missed you so much. I thought you were an ass for far longer than I actually liked you.”

 Louis can't help but laugh, it really does seem surreal that they spent so little time together though it feels like it was months.

 “Why today?” Harry asks, scooting a little closer to Louis, settling a hand on his knee.

 “Uhm, honestly?” Harry gives him a look, one that all but screams ‘duh’. “I got another text today. It really worried me.”

 “Is it the only one you got?” Harry doesn't look mad this time, something Louis definitely counts as a win.

 “No, I've gotten five others. And no,” Louis cuts Harry off before he can ask. “I didn't check them. I wanted to but I didn't because I thought you would rather me respect your privacy. It killed me, though. Every day I didn't hear from you I worried something had happened to you.”

 “Can I see them?” That… was not what he was expecting. “The texts, can I see them?”

 “Uhm, I guess?” Louis digs out his phone, opening the thread and passing it over to Harry.

 Harry pulls out his own phone and compares the two, chewing on his bottom lip. “That's what I thought.”

 Harry passes his phone back, locking his own and setting it to the side. “Every day you got a text, something weird happened. It's hasn't really been anything bad. One day, this guy just followed me.”

 “What?!”

 “Yeah, he just followed me all the way to work and kept looking through the windows. He disappeared when my boss threatened to call the police.”

 “Are you okay, though? He didn't hurt you or anything?” Harry shakes his head, bottom lip pulled under his teeth again.

 “Not really. Although, every time something happened it almost seemed like they were trying to get someone's attention or looking for someone. I don't know how I know that but it's just a feeling.”

 “I'm really _really_ sorry, Harry. Really.” Louis’ voice cracks but he ignores it. “If I had any idea this whole mess would happen I would've just stayed in bed that first day.”

 “Don't be sorry, Lou. I’m glad I met you. It sucks but we'll deal.” Louis’ heart skips.

 “We?” Harry answers by hugging Louis again, even tighter than before and even places a kiss on his neck. Louis’ whole body shivers.

 “I really did miss you, Lou.”

 “Yeah, I missed you, too.” Louis contents himself with playing with Harry’s hair, running his fingers through and even wrapping the bottoms around his fingertips. He doesn't see if it springs, but it's a near thing. “I really do like your hair like this, when you've got it down.”

 “Does it flow?” Louis can't help but laugh, rubbing his cheek alongside his head.

 “I can't believe you remember that, oh my god.”

 “Well, I'm not like to forget it, it's basically the first thing you said to me.” Now that Louis thinks of it, it is. Aside from calling for his attention, the first intelligible thing he had to say to Harry involved his hair.

 “I'm glad I made an impression.”

 “You sure did. I went home thinking ‘what the fuck is wrong with this guy’?” Harry laughs and it fills Louis like a balloon, his chest expanding three sizes. “I’m still not sure but I think you're alright.”

 Louis swats at Harry’s head, finally pulling back to untangle them. “You know I had nothing to do with them choosing you or whatever. I'm honestly lost as to why they're using you to get to me.”

 “You really can't think of anything? No attachments or nothing?” Harry pouts, bottom lip trembling. Louis should get some duct tape and put it over his mouth so Harry can never try to use that tactic on him again.

 “Not then, no. I had absolutely no idea who you were.” Harry finally pulls in his lip and considers.

 “‘That's not like you’. That sounds like someone you know.”

 “I don't know who, though.” Louis answers the unspoken question before Harry can even try to ask. “I mean, I've got a bit of a reputation among demons as being a persistent bastard but I can't think of any who would stoop so low as to use someone else. They usually just come straight for me.”

 “What about.. angels?” Harry sounds rather unsure just saying the word. “Are there those? I'm just kind of assuming there are because you usually hear of them _and_ demons existing. Like, you can't have one without the other?”

 Harry looks cute when he's rambling, even more so when he knows he is. Honestly, he looks about one more stupid sentence away from facepalming himself.

 “Yeah, there are those.” Louis smirks as he says it, imagining Liam’s reaction to be talked about as a _thing_. Probably pretty similar to Louis’ reaction. Speaking of. “You've actually met one. Or at least one that I know of.”

 “Oh yeah?” Harry looks an interesting cross between intrigued and horrified. “Who?”

 “I don't think he'd like me telling you but let’s just say, for a nice guy, he sure is rude to me.”

 “Liam? From the coffee shop?” Louis is rather pleased at how quickly Harry remembers. Almost as if he knows everyone he's ever seen be mean to Louis. Louis throws him a wink and picks their conversation back up where it got derailed.

 “I don't think angels are involved. That's not really their style, you know?” Harry nods like he knows even though he clearly doesn't, so Louis explains. “They don't generally hurt people just to get a demon's attention. Or anyone's really. To be honest, they usually just try not to hurt people.”

 Harry looks much less confused now, though Louis can tell he's still struggling with the reality of both angels and demons.

 “Okay, I think I need to take a break. This is all a bit overwhelming.” Nailed it. Still, Louis allows it.

 “How about some food? I haven't eaten anything more than cereal and sandwiches for a while.” Harry jumps up, smile on his face. Apparently, Louis is good at distractions.

 “You got it.”

 Harry makes them spaghetti with some toasted bread, digging some red wine out of his cupboards. The food is absolutely delicious and Louis gives Harry a taste of his own medicine.

 He moans loudly as he takes bites. He makes sure to hollow his cheekbones as much as possible when he slurps his noodles, tongue dragging teasingly slow across his lips to get all the stray sauce.

 Harry keeps his mouth occupied more often than not, most likely to avoid having to actually speak. His cheeks are red and Louis _would_ say it was from the wine but he's barely had half a glass. Also, it doesn't  help that three bites in, Harry had not so subtly put his napkin over his lap.

 Yeah, Harry’s not the only one who can play that game. It's even better because Harry _knows_ Louis knows he's affected.

 Louis can _see_ how wide his pupils are, the way his lips pop open when Louis moans. The way his hips move and twitch when Louis sucks on the noodles, showing off his cheekbones.

 Harry _knows_ Louis knows all this and yet. Nothing. Well, not nothing. But he's not doing anything. Which is… frustrating. To say the least.

 An entire dinner has managed to pass by and Louis is nowhere closer to getting Harry to actually say something. He'd call it a loss if it weren’t for the fact that Harry disappears for a good ten minutes after the dishes are done, returning with slightly glossed eyes and raw lips.

 The lazy way he walks gives it away before he's even cuddled up to Louis, pliant and smelling like sex. Well then. Looks like Louis will just have to have dinner with Harry more often. Maybe he should rethink his dislike of bananas.

 Louis’ not sure what to do when Harry falls asleep on his chest, the two of them curled up on the couch. He could leave like a decent person or he could stay here and… watch over Harry. Yeah. That's his reasoning for wanting to stay.

 If only Louis weren't so freaking worried about Harry’s safety, he might get a little rest. Nothing happened today, at all, which makes Louis worry even more than if something would have happened.

 He doesn't like feeling so unsure, hates that he can't be with Harry twenty four seven to keep him safe.

 Except.

 He can.

 He hasn't done it in a long time and it's not something he's a fan of but he could. It wouldn't be so bad if it were Harry, which.

 He'll just have to convince Harry of it and hope it doesn't end with Harry kicking Louis out of his life. Possibly for good this time.

 ***

 Four days pass and Louis is beginning to believe the danger may have passed. That is until he receives another text. Louis is really starting to get sick of these.

  ** _Getting closer, try again. How about lunch today?_**

 “Seriously, how the fuck am I supposed to take that?”

 “What are you talking about, Lou?” Harry rolls over, pulling against Louis’ stomach to get him to lay back down. “C’mon, snuggle with me.”

 Louis groans and lays back down, letting Harry spoon him as he stares at his phone.

 “What's that?” Harry leans closer, squinting at the words as he reads them. His face falls and Louis wishes he would've just left his damn phone on the night table. “Oh. Is that about me?”

 Louis sighs and puts his phone down, grabbing Harry’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “Yeah. The messages just keep getting creepier.”

 Harry snorts, burying his face in Louis’ neck and squeezing his hand. “No joke. I'm not so sure I feel great about lunch today. Think I lost my appetite.”

 Louis turns to face Harry, sliding his arm around his waist and putting their foreheads together. “I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I'll stay with you at work all day if I need to.”

 “Thanks.” Harry kisses his cheek and it takes everything Louis has not to turn and meet his lips. _Has to be his call._ Louis is _really_ starting to regret that.

 An hour later, Louis is sitting in the bookshop, amusing himself with different books from the young adult section. He settles himself in with a book about a boy who can travel between worlds, not even ashamed that he's enjoying it.

 Soon enough, it's time for Harry’s lunch break. Louis checks the page he's on, setting it off to the side. He'll probably buy the book later, if only to justify hanging around all day.

 “Ready?” Harry gives him the biggest smile he can, every inch of it screaming fake.

 “Ready as I'll ever be.” Harry leads Louis out, holding the door open for him. “How does soup sound?”

 “I hope you're talking about that new soup and sandwich shop down the road. I've been dying to try it.” Harry laughs and slips an arm around his shoulder.

 “That's exactly what I was thinking.” Louis keeps an eye out the whole time, watching every inch he can see. The closest thing that happens is a man in a black shirt and beanie crosses the road as they pass, Louis suddenly getting a feeling that this is the guy.

 His head is down so Louis can't see his face but he keeps walking towards them, determined steps bringing him behind them.

 “Don't freak, okay?” Harry shoots Louis a questioning glance as he shrugs out from under Harry’s arm and laces their fingers together. “Pretty sure he's behind us and it'll be harder to separate us.”

 Harry’s hand squeezes painfully tight around Louis’ but he's ready for it. The steps behind them keep getting closer and the feeling in his gut growing stronger. “Fuck.”

 Louis turns just as the man grabs at Harry pulling him back and shoving him toward the street. Louis’ hand grips tight, using all the strength he has to pull Harry back.

 As soon as Harry is back safely on the sidewalk, Louis searches for the man, finding him sprinting off in the other direction, the only discernable thing being his brown hair peaking out of the beanie. “God _damn it!”_

 Louis turns to Harry, pulling him in close and hugging him when he sees the wetness of his eyes, face gone pale with shock.

 “Did you see his face?” Harry shakes his head, gasping for air as he starts to realize what just happened.

 “No, I didn't. Sorry, Lou, he kept his head down.” Harry is sobbing now, hiding the most of it from the street, buried in Louis’ neck. A few people throw them odd looks but for the most part they go by unnoticed.

 Louis tries to soothe Harry’s shaking body, murmuring reassurances and rubbing his back. “It's okay, you're safe. I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you.”

 Finally, Harry stops shaking, reduced only to small sniffles. “What if you hadn't been here, Lou? I could have died.” His voice cracks on the last word, eyes welling with tears again.

 “Hey, don't worry about that.” Louis wipes away the tears before they can fall, leaning in to kiss the corners of Harry’s eye. “I _was_ here and you're fine. We'll figure out something later but for now, you need food. It won't help your body any to not eat.”

 Harry nods and sniffles, wiping at his eyes. His voice is hoarse when he speaks. “Yeah, okay. We'll worry about it later.”

 Harry smiles and laces their fingers together, pulling them down the street. Louis doesn't have the heart to tell him he still looks terrified.

 ***

 Louis stays at Harry's that night because of course he does. It was sort of understood that after the incident earlier, Harry didn't want to be alone.

 “I think, it would have been better if I didn't know.” This is the first Harry’s spoke of it since it happened, late in the evening, the two of them already in bed.

 “Why's that?” Honestly, Louis is glad he had the heads up. Might not have been able to stop it if he didn't.

 “Because like, now I _know_ someone is definitely trying to hurt me and it's not just a bunch of unlucky coincidences.”

 “Harry, look at me.” He listens, staring straight into Louis’ eyes. Louis nearly loses his breath at how gorgeous they are, even when rimmed in red and widened in fear. “There comes a time when coincidences and excuses stop becoming just that and become reasons. You have long passed coincidences with this guy. There's definitely intent there.”

 Harry snorts. “Yeah, intent to kill me.”

 “Actually, maybe not.” Harry gapes at him. “No, hear me out. This guy is definitely a demon. I felt it today. But if he actually wanted to kill you, he could have. Easily.”

 Harry’s mouth gapes wider. “But you're a demon, too! You could have stopped him!”

 “I could have, yes. But you were so out of it all it would've taken was one wrong move or a blink of an eye to push you out and all he did was run away. He's definitely more trying to make a statement, but _what?”_

  _“_ So how am I supposed to protect myself from someone who wants to _make a statement_ out of me when you can't even do it right next to me?” Harry is very nearly hysteric, desperate in his attempt to protect himself. It's a cheap shot but it's the best opening Louis has to propose his idea and not get shot down.

 “About that. I actually have an idea, though you probably won't like it.” Harry perks up,  apparently more worried about his life than the warning. Good.

 “What? C’mon, Lou, what is it?” Better just to say it outright? It sounds ridiculous no matter what.

 “I could posses you?” Harry blinks, frowns then laughs. He's definitely hit hysterical.

 “You could-? Did I hear you right? You want to posses me?” Louis nods, trying to refrain from feeling offended by the following laughter. “What good would that do? _How_ would you do it?”

 “Well, it's actually rather simple, I don't know why I didn’t think of it before.”

 “Why _didn't_ you think of it before? If it's so simple?”

 “I don't really like doing it, Harry. I literally invade your body. I stop becoming my own person and start becoming a voice in your head that sees and hears _everything._ ” Harry finally stops laughing. “It would give me the ability to take over your body, if I so wish, which is where it comes in handy. If I were to notice something in your surroundings that you wouldn't or something were to happen, I could take control of your body and defend you myself.” Harry is still staring at him now, eyes widening with each word.

 He doesn't look unwelcome to the idea, more intrigued and alright, a little scared.

 “You could. Take over my body?”

 “Yes, with or without you being aware. Of course, I wouldn't shut you out completely unless I thought it necessary.” Harry seems to consider, less put off by the idea than Louis figured.

 “What's the catch?”

 “What?” Maybe he's a bit slow on the uptake.

 “What's the catch? Do I have to sell you my soul or like, seal it with a kiss or whatever?” Harry's face tints red at the suggestion, tongue coming out to wet his lips. Louis is about ninety percent sure Harry doesn't know he's doing it.

 “Well, no and no. Much as I hate to admit, though if it makes you feel better, I definitely won't complain.” Mischief sparkles in Harry's eyes and Louis can't help but chuckle. “That's really only if you're making deals with demons and this definitely isn't a deal. It's more of a favor, really.”

 “ _Really_?” Harry teases him, waggling his eyebrows.

 “Yes.” Louis tries to be serious, tries to ignore how sexy Harry looks even when he's being a doofus. “To be honest, this is me being selfish because I don't want you hurt.”

 Harry smiles then, kissing the tip of Louis’ nose. “So, is this like a permanent thing? Twenty four seven or do I get breaks from you in my head?”

 “That's two different questions. It would be twenty four seven but not permanent.” It doesn't have to be, Louis could give Harry his space at night but Harry doesn't need to know that. “I would respect your privacy of course, you know, not creep on you while you're in the bathroom or showering. Any other time though, you'll be aware of my presence.”

 “This all sounds so formal. What about if I need a wank? Will you be watching then?” Louis steadily ignores the surge of arousal in his gut. He deliberately didn't say that for a reason. Also, Louis loves how bold Harry is, even if he's really not as carefree about it as he puts on, face heating at the suggestion.

 “I mean, just tell me if you want to pull one off and I'll mind my own business, I guess. I'm really not trying to make life difficult for you.” Harry finally blanches. That's what Louis was waiting for. The knowledge that Harry would basically have to ask for permission to wank by himself or let Louis see. The idea seems to settle in Harry's head, a toss up of if he likes it or not.

 “Fine, I'll be a good boy and ask for permission if I need to.” The arousal gets stronger in his gut, swirling around like an oncoming typhoon. “And since I don't have to sell you my soul, I guess it's fine.”

 “Or seal it with a kiss. I said you didn't have to do that.” It's really important to Louis that Harry knows that. For such a morally ambiguous demon, Louis sure does care a lot about morals when it comes to Harry. That's probably a good thing.

 Harry just sighs and shakes his head. “So, when do we start?”

 “How about in the morning? I'd like to enjoy my body for one more night.” Harry giggles, thoughts plain on his face. He'd like to enjoy Louis’ body, too. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

 “Deal.” Harry smirks and leans forward, kissing Louis on the lips. He's definitely surprised by it, taking a moment to respond.

 Harry seems intent on sealing their deal, favor, whatever, tight with his lips, going so far as to lick open Louis’ lips and slide his tongue in. Louis’ moans into the kiss, grabbing at Harry's waist and bringing their crotches together.

 Harry is nearly fully hard in his pants, his nipples poking through the fabric of his shirt. Louis wants to roll on top of him and fuck him so hard the only thing he'll remember is Louis’ name.

 Harry pulls back then, ignoring the tent in his pants and the whine from Louis. “Good night, Lou. Can't wait to have you inside me tomorrow.” Harry winks at him before he rolls over, his bum snug up against Louis’ crotch.

 There's absolutely nothing fair about anything Harry has done tonight. Being so open to Louis’ proposal, Louis’ mouth and then saying _that?_

 “You're going to regret that.” Harry pulls Louis’ arm over his waist, lacing their fingers together as an answer. Not that it's an answer, but. Yeah.

 “Sweet dreams, Lou.” With that, Harry goes still, falling asleep in mere minutes. Louis mentally applauds his ability to ignore his hard on and tries to do the same.

 ***

 “So, how long are we doing this for?” Harry is far too perky this morning. He'd woken up long enough before Louis and had showered, gotten ready and served breakfast before Louis had even managed to wake up.

 It's not really his fault. In fact, it's completely Harry's. Louis had tried and _tried_ to go to sleep but had given up after fifteen minutes of Harry constantly shifting in his sleep, his bum rubbing firmly up against his dick.

 Louis had finally decided he was, in fact, a terrible person and had slipped out of bed long enough to jerk himself off.

 “Lou?” Right, talking. What did Harry say? “How long are you wanting to do this? Just so I have a heads up.”

 “I was thinking two months? That way it’s long enough to make sure you’re safe.” Harry doesn’t even blink. Louis still gives him an out. “Or, if you’re feeling good enough about it, we can stop at one. Also, there’s always your chance out now.”

 “Couldn’t you just do it without my consent though? I thought only angels had to ask.”

 “Honestly, where do you get your information? Nobody has to _ask_ , it’s just polite.” Louis huffs.

 “A demon with manners, who knew?” Harry walks closer, hugging Louis. “Is it going to hurt at all?”

 Louis can’t help but laugh, he’s found it’s much more manageable than getting offended all the time. “No, it’ll feel weird, though.”

 “Two months then, with a check point at one. Deal?”

 Louis’ a little weary at Harry’s use of ‘deal’ but he shrugs it off. “Deal.”

 Harry pulls him in for another kiss, holding tight to his hips. He bites at Louis’ lip, sucking on the bottom one for a second, leaving them feeling swollen. It’s definitely not a bad feeling.

 “Posses me then, babe. I’m all yours.” Quite possibly the weirdest sentence Louis’ ever had directed at himself but he goes with it.

 It’s a bit surreal to be doing this again, letting his mind focus on Harry’s. He waits until he’s got a good grip, finding a place to settle in before he focuses. He feels his body start to dematerialize, a hook like feeling in his stomach bringing him closer and closer.

 Oddly, the first thing he notices is how much higher everything is. _Fuck, you’re tall._

 Harry jumps, hearing his voice in his head for the first time then busts out laughing. “Of course that’s the first thing you’d say.”

 Louis takes advantage of his new perspective, pinching Harry’s hip with his own hand. “Ouch! What the hell was that for?”

  _Don’t be mean to me._ Louis focuses on sending a mental image through Harry’s brain, satisfied when he feels Harry’s heart skip a beat. Louis knows exactly what he’s seeing, a near perfect image of Louis pouting up at him.

 “Oh, come on, Lou! That’s not fair!” _All’s fair in love and war,_ babe. Another heart skip from Harry, this is going to be fun. “Whatever, I’ve got to go to work now.” _You mean_ we _have to go to work. C’mon then, Haz. Let’s go to work._

 Harry is slow getting ready, occasionally bursting into giggling fits when Louis breaks out into a very odd rendition of the cha cha slide, complete with images of him dancing and moving his hips. Harry stops laughing when Louis sends those images.

 ***

  _All’s fine in love and war, my ass._

  _“_ What was that, Lou?” Louis sighs, berating himself for once again getting mixed up between thinking to himself and thinking to Harry. He’s so out of practice that even a week after the initial possession, Louis is still screwing it up.

  _Don’t worry about it. Just thinking of something Zayn said._ Harry goes back to work, restocking some of their new releases at the store.

 “You’re distracting me.” Harry is whispering now, making sure his boss isn’t around. He learned the hard way to try and keep quiet, his boss giving him funny looks when he talked to himself one time too many.

 Louis goes back to his train of thought, careful not to project. Straight to the point, Louis has never been so sexually frustrated in his life. And that’s saying something.

 The entirety of Harry’s day off consisted of him cleaning his house and running errands. Which was fine, except he was listening to music.

 Harry is a terrible, _terrible_  dancer on a good day but give him some club music and Louis has discovered that the man turns into a sex machine. What’s even worse is he doesn’t even realize it. Harry sways his hips and throws his head back and Louis felt every single motion.

 He knows intimately just how Harry’s hips move when they gyrate, all the muscles that stretch and pull when his stomach follows the movement, as hypnotizing as a belly dancer.

 “Lou, whatever you’re thinking about, stop.” Harry whispers, his voice sort of urgent. “You’re giving me a hard on.”

 Louis can feel the way Harry’s cheeks heat, the idea of being hard in public not exactly a bad one. Interesting, he’ll have to file that away for later. _Sorry._

 Harry goes back to work and Louis goes back to thinking. Maybe sometime when Harry isn’t working Louis will test just how much he likes being turned on in public. Maybe he’ll try and influence Harry’s dreams tonight.

 Speaking of dreams.

 Louis feels almost narcissistic in the way that he enjoys Harry’s dreams. Apparently, that’s not something Harry took into consideration when inviting Louis into his mind. Almost every single night, Harry has had dreams about Louis, in various not so innocent positions.

 At first it was mostly just him and Louis, kissing out under the moonlight, Harry remembering the way Louis felt, tasted. That was sweet enough but by day seven of not having a wank, which Harry is apparently determined _not_ to do with Louis in his body, Harry’s dreams have progressed to them fucking anywhere.

 Honestly, if Louis didn’t know Harry was pushing thirty he’d almost feel like he was possessing a teenager. Not that he minds but in Harry refusing to let himself have release, he’s also denying Louis. Of course, Louis could do it himself, Harry wouldn’t even be aware but it just feels wrong.

 If Harry can hold out, so can he.

 Another problem with this semi last minute decision is that Louis hadn’t exactly informed Zayn of what he was planning. Zayn knows how much Louis hates being in other people’s minds though, so, it’s going to be tough. Sort of. It’s not like Louis is willing to undo it now.

  _I need to call Zayn later._ Harry jumps at being addressed, something he still isn’t completely used to either. _I’m sure he’s already broken down my door again. I’ll have to let him know so he doesn’t think I’m dead._

 Harry’s first unfiltered thought: _that can happen?_

 What he actually says: “I thought you would’ve told him.” A pause. “Wait, who exactly is Zayn again?”

 Louis sighs, long and powerful enough that Harry feels out of breath. _Zayn is my friend. Also my mother sometimes if I’ve worried him enough or pissed him off._

 “Oh, okay.” Harry feels disappointed. His thoughts scream jealousy, self consciousness at not having been told before about Louis’ friend, like he’s not good enough for that. _Shut up, of course you’re worth that._ “That’s not fair.”

  _You knew it would happen, love. Just. Don’t feel bad, okay? I didn’t tell you about him because I was more worried about being present for you._ Harry smiles when he feels the rush of sincerity Louis sends his way, cheeks hurting with how much it makes him smile. “Okay.”

 The rest of Harry’s shift goes by without event, as does the rest of the day up until after dinner. That’s when Louis has decided to call Zayn. _I need my phone._

 Harry gets up to go retrieve it, grateful that Louis doesn’t just take control of his body whenever he wants. He calls Zayn, hesitating only a second before putting it up to his ear.

 “Hello? Lou? Where the fuck have you been?” Zayn’s voice is a comfort, the worry even more so. Zayn has lectured him time and time again not to just worry him for the sake of feeling good about himself.

 “Oh, you know, here. There. Just anywhere really.” There’s silence on the phone as Zayn takes in Harry’s voice. It’s new to him though the words aren’t and Zayn growls in frustration when he’s come to terms with it.

 “What the fuck have you done? Are you stupid? I thought you weren’t going to do this shit anymore.” Harry winces at the irritation in Zayn’s voice, being the unfortunate target even though it’s really Louis he’s talking to. “Can he hear me?” To anyone else, that would sound stupid.

 “He sure can so play nice.”

 “You know what, fuck you. You could have told me what the hell was going on so I didn’t worry when your sorry ass didn’t turn up or respond to me for _seven fucking days.”_ Louis feels Harry try and retreat into his mind so Louis sends him a burst of warmth, letting him know it’s okay. “Seven! Fucking! Days, Lou! _Seven!”_

 “Yeah, yeah, I get it. Seven days without contact and you’re already contemplating ending my existence.” Louis rolls his eyes, Harry’s eyes, at the dramatics.

 “Me? You think _I’m_ pissed? Wait until Liam finds out about your little scheme. What then, Lou?” The flinch from Harry’s body is completely Louis this time. Harry feels it, sending his own thoughts. _Are you okay? What’ll happen with Liam?_

 “Don’t worry about it, I’ll deal with Liam myself.” Louis answers both of them, hoping to calm at least one of them.

 “Yeah. In _Harry’s fucking body._ Which, I might remind you, was something Liam forbid you to do ever again. He’s going to murder you, Lou.” Harry’s mind starts to take control, pushing Louis out of the way. Impressive.

 “What do you mean he’s going to murder, Lou? I consented to it, it’s not like he’s doing anything against my will!” The change in inflection and perspective catches Zayn off guard, Louis can tell even through the phone. He takes a minute to regroup, speaking much nicer to Harry. Rude.

 “I understand that, Harry. But Liam and Louis made a deal. That’s why they’re both still here otherwise one of them would not be walking around on this Earth right now.”

 “You mean dead?” Harry panics, clutching the phone tighter. _No, exiled._ Harry breathes a sigh of relief, loud enough for Zayn to hear.

 “I take it he told you?”

 “Yeah, he told me.” Harry sighs and retreats back into his mind, apparently content to let Louis take control. His mind feels exhausted so Louis rubs small little circles on his hips. It must be weird for Harry to be soothing himself but it works, Harry sighing in pleasure.

 “Do you really think I wouldn't tell him?” Harry voice hardens again, clearly back to being Louis. “I haven't lied to him yet.”

 “Oh really?” Louis fears for what is said next, knowing Zayn is going for the low blow. “Have you told him you want to fuck him yet?”

 Louis gapes in horror, the feeling a bit different with how freaking huge Harry’s mouth is. His head is filled with laughter as Harry loses his shit, his eyes getting misty with tears.

 Louis rubs frustratedly at Harry’s eyes, clearing them out. He huffs and informs Zayn that, “He hasn't asked anything of the sort, thank you very much so if you'll kindly fuck off, I’m alive.”

 Louis hangs up, fumbling to hit the buttons with Harry’s massive hands. _You fucking giant. Is anything on you small?_ Louis manages to fumble the phone into Harry’s back pocket next to his own.

 “I guess you'll just have to find out.” That's Harry, dipping his own voice down to a growl. It has the effect of arousing Louis, which backfires on Harry because _he's_ the one who has to walk around with a hard on.

 “Fuck.” Harry moans, reaching down to press on his dick, giving it a few good rubs through his jeans. All the pleasure is circling around, Louis feeling Harry’s arousal, feeling Louis’. It's one giant mess and Louis is pretty sure he could get Harry off just with his mind.

 Unfortunately, Harry stops, a whine so desperate ripping out of him, Louis’ not sure who it originated from.

 “Fuck, Louis.” Harry moans again, hands shaking with the effort to not touch himself. “I don't-.” Harry bites his lip, the pain of it shooting down to his dick.

 Apparently, Harry likes it to hurt.

  _You don't what?_ Louis distances himself from the part of Harry's brain that feels physical pleasure, focusing on talking to Harry.

 “I just-” Harry’s lip trembles when he breathes out, shaking with desire. “Don't say _anything,_ okay?”

  _Okay._

  _“_ And don't show me anything either.” That's a little harder to guarantee but Louis still agrees.

 Harry rushes to unzip his jeans then, shoving his hand under his pants to grab himself. Louis tries his best to keep detached from Harry’s senses. Wanting to watch but not feel,  not yet. When he feels Harry’s cock for the first time, it will be because Harry is asking him to. _Begging_ him even.

 Harry works his cock over hard and fast, apparently not having gotten off in over two weeks. That's interesting. Like this, Louis is privy to all of Harry’s thoughts, even the ones he's not consciously aware of.

 He's thinking about Louis. Louis in his physical form and how much he wants Louis’ tiny hands around him. Wants to _see_ Louis react to him.

 It's not as hard to ignore the tiny thought when Harry speeds up his hand, grasping onto the nearest solid surface to keep his knees from giving out.

 All Louis can focus on is the changes in his breath, how they get short and choppy the closer he gets. He moans and whimpers, the sound echoing in the empty room.

 “Fuck!” Harry bites his lip when he comes, grunting as he shoots onto a cabinet. He's breathing hard, vision blurred as he comes back down.

 “I hope you enjoyed that.” His voice sounds like he's just been taking a cock, rough with a bit of rasp.

  _Hate to disappoint loverboy but I didn't see anything. Or feel for that matter. You were pretty much on your own._

  _“_ What the hell were you doing then, taking a nap?” Harry is actually.. disappointed? He wanted Louis to see, to feel. Couldn't ask Louis even in the privacy of his own mind.

  _No, I was listening. Imagine it like phone sex._

Harry gets an image then of himself, lying in bed touching himself with a phone smashed between his ear and shoulder. _Yeah, like that. Only I couldn't see you. Is that an accurate image?_

 _"_ Why don't you find out?” Louis is tempted, really tempted, but it's not quite the scenario Louis had in mind. Harry isn't begging.

  _We'll work up to that. I hardly know you, don't I?_

 “I hate you.” Harry grumbles and zips up his jeans only to walk into the bathroom. “I'm going to shower.”

 Louis takes the hint, disappearing into a corner of Harry’s mind and falling into somewhat of a trance. It's not quite sleep, that doesn't really come to him when he's in another body like this, but it works. He'll give Harry his privacy now.

 ***

  ** _might want to let the angel know. wouldnt want him finding out and having you exiled_**

  _I think I preferred the creepy messages._

 “What do you mean? This is still creepy. Are you saying you'd rather me hurt?” Louis pinches Harry on the hip before he can doubt himself.

  _No, you dunce. I'm saying it doesn't make sense that now they're trying to help me._

  _“_ Well, yeah, okay. I see the point there. Why _do_ you think they're trying to help?”

  _I don't know!_ Harry stomps his foot as Louis throws a fit. _If I knew what the hell he wanted I'd be there tearing him a new one!_

  _“_ Sheesh, Lou. Don't yell at _me.”_ Harry digs his finger in his ear, almost if Louis had actually yelled at him

  _Sorry, sorry. It's just so frustrating. I don't know what to do._ Louis sighs in his own little way, trying not to signal Harry’s own body.

 “Maybe talk to the angel? I mean, it couldn't hurt, right?”

  _Right. Not at all._ Louis snorts, the sound surprising him when it comes out of Harry.

 “He might be able to help.” Harry starts gathering things, his wallet, keys, Louis’ phone. “Maybe he'd even be willing if you asked.”

  _Why are you grabbing my phone?_

 “In case he doesn't believe you.  You've still got all the messages right?” Why is Harry so much better at this than Louis?

  _Of course I do. I wanted to keep them for when I needed to justify murdering someone._

 “Lou, you know I don't like when you talk like that.” He does know and he's mostly sorry for it.

  _I just love how you're more worried about the fact that I'm threatening to murder someone who has been_ trying to kill you _or did you forget?_

 “Don't get that attitude with me. Just because they're soulless assholes, doesn't mean you have to be.” Louis doesn't even think, just responds. He should definitely stop doing that.

  _I am one of those soulless assholes or did you forget? They're not the first demons to murder or attempt it and they won't be the last. It's what we do._

 It's the last part that really catches Harry's attention, making him stop in his tracks. Louis already regrets saying that. He didn't want to dash Harry's ideas of him so bluntly and creully.

 “So you've done it? Murder someone?” Harry's chest feels strangely like he's about to cry. Fuck.

  _More or less._ Louis really wish he could back track. Or at least lie to Harry.

 “Why?” Harry’s throat catches, cutting his voice off short. Louis almost wishes he had to face this personally instead of dealing with the full brunt of Harry's emotions.

  _I'm a demon, Harry. Have been for a long time. We used to be much more involved, both directly and indirectly, with the going ons of the world._ Harry feels close to tears now and Louis wishes he could hit his head against something. He can't though, cause that would hurt Harry.

  _We haven't been as involved and our ‘involvement’ has gotten less violent as the world did._

 Harry seems to be considering this. He's still upset, Louis can tell, but he’s not as close to crying, thank god.

 “Okay, but please, don’t actually murder anyone. Not on my behalf.” Louis mentally rolls his eyes, honestly. The things he does for Harry.

  _What if I promise to_ try _to not kill someone on your behalf? Like, if they actually kill you, I’m going through with it._

 “Good enough, I guess. Not like I could stop you then.” Louis can’t help the smirk that settles on Harry’s face. That’s exactly what Louis was thinking but didn’t want to say it to Harry. It felt too mean. “Should we go visit the angel then? Is he talking about Liam?”

  _Yeah, probably._ Lovely. Just what Louis wanted to do today. _If I blank you out though and you can’t hear me, don’t freak. It’s probably just because Liam is being mean and I don’t want you to hear._

 “No, don’t do that. I want to know everything, not just what you think I should.” That’s very sweet of Harry but somehow, Louis gets the feeling he’ll probably regret that. Well, maybe not. Harry doesn’t seem the type to regret decisions, not really.

  _Fine. Let’s go talk to an angel._

 ***

 “Hi Harry!” Liam calls when he sees Harry enter. It’s only a second before he does a double take, staring at Harry as if he’s grown another head. Liam disappears off into the back, coming back out with another person to watch the register before heading towards Harry.

  _Looks like we’re in trouble._ Liam looks furious, face already turning a slight red.

 “Follow me, we need to talk.” Liam walks out the door then, making sure Harry is following. He rounds the building, pulling Harry into the small alley way.

 “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Liam hisses, standing defensively in the alley way, making sure he can’t get out. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?”

 Louis takes charge of Harry, giving him a mental pat on the shoulder before addressing Liam.

 “First of all, Liam. Don’t talk to Harry like that.” It’s weird, hearing Harry’s voice refer to himself in the third person. Louis really should work on making his speech sound more natural. “Second of all, there’s a reason we came here. To talk to you.”

 Liam pauses then, studying Louis. “Why do you want to talk to me? And why couldn’t you just use your own body instead of Harry’s?” If Louis didn’t know Liam any better, he’d almost say he sounded worried for Louis. Almost.

 “It’s for his protection, okay?” Liam snorts but doesn’t talk. Acts like he’s willing to listen. Louis is grateful for that. “I figured out a demon was stalking him.” ‘Figured out’ of course is a very generous way of saying ‘was told basically’.

 “Which one?” Liam snaps into business mode, his wings visible only to Louis. Sometimes, Louis wishes he had wings.

 “If I knew that, Liam, I’d be talking to _him_ and not you.” Louis knows Harry’s eyes are flashing black right back at Liam and he's thankful Harry can't see them.

 “Well, how do you know it’s a him then? Don’t you have female demons?” Louis sighs, drawing Harry up to his full height. It gives Louis an advantage on Liam, both of them slightly shocked for a moment. This is literally the first time _ever_ Louis has ever had height advantage.

 “I saw him, the last time he went after Harry before I proposed our arrangement. And _yes,_ Liam, I did ask.” Liam shoots him a look. Louis wants to smack it off. “I haven’t possessed anyone since you warned me off, I promise. Believe it or not, I _do_ enjoy my time here and don’t feel like being cast back to Hell.”

 “Fine.” Liam finally lowers his arms, relaxing his stance as he talks. “What has been happening?”

 “Harry keeps getting hurt. I keep getting these messages telling me when and where to go and then Harry gets hurt.” Liam is already holding out his hand and Louis passes over his phone, messages open. “I didn’t have anything to do with it. I didn’t even know him before I got these.”

 “Okay, but I don’t understand why you’re telling me. Is it just cause the demon told you too?” Liam looks almost offended that Louis wouldn’t trust him with something like this.

 “No, I was going to tell you, honestly. But that’s what confuses me. Why would a demon care if I get exiled?” Liam sighs and runs his hands over his face, bottom lip pulling down as he does. A surge of want tingles in Harry’s body as Liam crosses his arms again, muscles flexing. _Are you fucking kidding me? Liam?_

  _Sorry, Lou._

  _So not the time, babe. Leave your fantasies for later._ Louis can’t help but feel irritated. He was hoping Harry only had eyes for him. Liam is talking again, shit.

 “-what to tell you. I feel like maybe it’d be someone you know but if it was someone you know wouldn’t you have figured it out already?”

 “Thanks, Liam. I couldn’t have deduced that part myself.”

 “If you’re just going to be a dick, I’ll leave you be.” Liam turns to walk away and Louis reaches out to grab his arm, still slightly weirded out by how much bigger Harry’s body is. Honestly, it comes in handy when trying to get Liam to listen. At least he stops.

 “No, sorry, I’m just really frustrated. I’ve been trying to figure it out for such a long time now that I’m just about ready to give up.” Louis sighs, tired of it all. “I just want to keep him safe.”

 Liam studies him in the way only he can pull off before suddenly stepping forward and pulling Louis into a hug. It’s extremely awkward, what with Harry being so much taller and the two of them never having hugged before. Not even when they were close to friends.

 “I can’t believe I get to see the day when Louis Tomlinson actually cares about someone other than himself.” Louis barks a short laugh, more like Harry than he anticipated. Maybe Harry’s laughing a bit as well.

 “I can’t believe you just hugged me. I thought my demon cooties were repulsive to you.” Liam, predictably, pulls back from that.

 “Honestly, Louis, you’re not a child, don’t use the word cooties.” At least they’re back to semi normal. The hug was making Louis feel more emotional than he’d like. “So, do you want my help or were you just telling me so I wouldn’t send your ass back down?”

 Maybe they’ve come further than Louis thought. Liam seems to genuinely be teasing him now. He’s maybe a bit proud.

 “Just, keep an eye out, would you? A couple of the incidents have been either in front of this shop or close to.” Liam scrunches his face up, clearly offended by demons doing their dirty work outside his shop. “All I’ve managed to see is that he’s white with short brown hair. He’s usually wearing a black jumper and beanie too, so. Yeah.”

 “That’s all you’ve got?”

 “That’s all I’ve got. Sorry to disappoint.” Liam rolls his eyes. Louis still wants to slap him.

 “Let me know if you get another text. Especially if it’s in front of my shop.” Liam sounds so paternal, ordering his children about to keep him updated on their safety. “In the mean time, I’ll check with other angels, see if they’ve heard anything.”

 “Thanks, Li.” Liam hugs him again, squeezing extra tight.

 “That’s for Harry, keep him safe, Lou.” Louis swears all of the emotion welling in his chest and eyes are completely Harry. Louis gladly lets him take control of his own voice again.

 “Thanks, Li.” It’s a creepy imitation if Louis’ earlier one. “That means a lot to me.”

 Liam smiles differently at Harry, seeing the change for exactly what it is. He’s more open and genuine than he ever was with Louis, concern as bright as his fondness. “No problem, Harry. I do care about you, you know.”

 Thankfully, Liam walks away so Louis doesn’t have to hear any more of just how much Liam cares about Harry.

 “Hey now, don’t get jealous, Lou.”

  _Really don’t care to think about him caring about you. Or for you._  Whoops, that last part slipped out. Louis wants to blame it on his encounter with Liam messing with his head. Harry’s head. Louis’ mental process, whatever.

 Harry spends the entire walk home teasing Louis. Louis may or may not direct him into a wall when they get home. Harry yelps and stumbles, rubbing at his nose when he can. He starts laughing then, teasing Louis more.

 “I thought the whole point of you being inside me was to keep me _from_ getting hurt. Not hurting me yourself.” At least Harry’s got a sense of humor.

  _You’re lucky I didn’t trip over your laces._

 “I don’t have laces, Lou.” Harry sing songs like a child. It’s really tempting to facepalm him.

  _Not my fault you wear those goddamn ridiculous boots._

 “Heyy.” Harry looks down, giving Louis a full view of his shiny pink boots. “They’re cute.”

  _You’re cute._ Definitely not the comeback he was going for. Louis does facepalm this time, more for himself than Harry.

 “Ow. Warn a guy, will ya?” God, Louis wishes he could see Harry’s face right now. He looks so damn adorable when he’s pouting.

  _So what’s on the agenda next?_

 ***

 Nothing, as it turns out. Or at least as far as Louis is concerned.

 Harry does some more cleaning, then relaxes with Netflix before heading off to work. It’s a rather uneventful day, all things considered. As normal as it gets.

 It isn’t until night that things take a turn for the interesting, Harry tired from his shift and aching all over.

 “I’m going to take a bath.” Harry tells Louis. He’s ready to retreat to his corner to give him his privacy when he surprises him. “You should join me.”

  _What does that even mean?_

 “It means don’t go away. I could really use the company.” For comfort, Louis tells himself. Because Harry is exhausted and sore and will probably fall asleep in the tub and drown, which would completely make Louis’ entire reason for being in his head useless.

_Alright._

Louis pays attention this time, much as he hates to admit, memorizing every part of Harry’s body that he puts on show while the bath water runs. He’s got a rather nice body, lithe and lean. Obvious muscle that isn’t too bulky and-

_You’ve got four nipples, you know that?_

Harry smirks, working on the flies of his jeans. “Why does everyone feel the need to comment on that? It’s really not that weird.”

_Everyone? Just how many people are you showing your nipples to, huh?_

“Oh shut up.” Harry drops his jeans then along with his pants and Louis does shut up. It’s not his fault, really. Harry is undressing in front of the mirror _and_ he’s looking down at himself. Needless to say, the image Harry had when thinking of himself having phone sex was not inaccurate. Or, at least, he's pretty sure, Harry’s not even hard and Louis wants to drop to his knees.

_Impressive._

“I know.” Harry turns of the bath water then, sliding in and hissing when the hot water soothes over his skin.

_Jeez, Harry, brag about it, why don’t you?_

“Wouldn’t you?” Well, he’s not wrong. “I think you’re just jealous cause you couldn’t hold up.”

_I can definitely hold up._

“I don’t believe you. You’re totally all talk.” Harry starts rubbing at his sore muscles, smirking as he talks to Louis. What a smug motherfucker.

Louis pictures himself in the ice cream shop bathroom, they way he looked when he was jerking off. Harry goes still, mouth dropping open and heartbeat picking up.

“Seriously?” Louis can feel the way blood starts to rush south, filling Harry’s dick. It’s sort of a rush knowing Harry finds him that attractive.

_Yup. All true._

“You’re really fucking hot when you’re jerking off.” Louis can’t help but laugh, not missing the way Harry’s hand starts drifting closer to his dick as he watches Louis jerk off in his mind. Louis cuts the images off, surprised by the whine Harry lets out. “Why would you do that?”

_Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want to see what I look like when I come?_

Harry’s moan is all he needs as an answer. He flashes just a short shot of himself coming, mouth open in a silent scream. It’s gone before Harry can really enjoy it, just a tease.

“Oh my god. You’re the worst.” Harry’s hand has stilled in the crease of his groin, so close to his dick but not quite there. Louis wonders how much it would take to make him finally touch himself.

_I thought of you the whole time._

“What?” Harry’s breath shakes as he inhales, letting it all out at once. “What was I doing?”

 _You were on your knees. Couldn’t help but imagine you sucking my dick like it was the fucking ice cream cone._ Harry laughs a little, fingers flexing, wanting to touch. Just a little bit more. _I thought of you, right there in that bathroom, on your knees for me. Tell me Harry, do you like your hair pulled?_

“Yesss.” Harry hisses. His fingers creep closer. He just needs one final push.

_Do you want to see?_

“Please.” Harry’s panting now, the steam from the water and arousal not doing much for his ability to breathe.

_What will you do if I show you?_

“I-”

_Would you touch yourself?_

“Yes.”

_Even knowing I can see? Can feel it?_

“Yes, Louis.” Harry moaning his name is like music to his ears.

 _You want that? Want to jerk off for me?_ Harry’s hand twitches rather violently with his effort not to touch. _You know I’d love it. Love to watch you bring yourself off. Knowing that you’re doing it to the thought of me._

“Oh my god, _Louis._ ” Harry wraps his hand around his dick then, working it frantically, ignoring the water sloshing in the tub. “Please, show me. Show me down on my knees for you.”

Louis gets so turned on by the thought, it translates to Harry, making his arousal so much stronger, so much quicker. He groans with the added feeling, knee slamming against the side of the tub.

“Oh my god.” Harry’s panting again, stripping his cock like if he does it fast enough Louis will show him… right. He did basically promise that.

 _Look at you._ Louis shows him the thoughts he jerked off to, Harry on his knees and taking his cock, eye rimmed in red and wet. _You look so beautiful with my cock down your throat._

“ _God.”_ Harry’s voice in downright sinful when he moans, so deep Louis feels like his throat is coated in gravel. “Fuck yes, wanna get on my knees for you.”

That is… not entirely unwelcome. Louis thought Harry would just watch, not talk.

_I want you on your knees for me. Let me fuck that mouth of yours. Your lips are obscene, Harry. Couldn’t look away from them when you called me a dick._

“I’m sorry. You’re not a dick. Please.” Harry begs when the mental image adds Louis sliding his hands into Harry’s hair and tugging.

_You like that? That was before I saw you with your hair down and already I wanted my fingers in it._

“Why don’t you put your fingers somewhere else?” Louis’ thoughts short circuit. Jesus fucking Christ. Harry whines at the loss of the images, Louis nowhere near coherent enough to keep it up. “Oh god, too far? I’m sorry, Lou. I’m sorry.”

_No. Don’t you ever apologize to me for saying something you want._

“You said fingers. In my hair.” Harry goes back to stroking his shaft, pace slowed now that Louis is sending him the promised images. “Want them other places, too.”

 _Where? Where do you want them?_ Harry groans, his own images of Louis running his fingers over Harry’s hole running through his head. _Show me. With yours. Show me exactly what you want me to do to you._

Harry bites his lips and shakes his head, little tears of frustration gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Can’t. Not enough room in here.” Harry spreads his legs to make a point. They only move a couple inches but definitely not wide enough for Harry to comfortably finger himself.

_Then let’s take this somewhere else. I want you to come for me with your ass full._

Harry rushes to his feet, nearly slipping in his haste out of the tub. Louis has to take over for a minute, using the towel rack to balance himself before he falls. _Careful, babe. Don’t want you to hurt something before I get to feel that beautiful little ass of yours._

Harry slams into the door frame on his way out, drunk on arousal as he makes his way to his room. He throws himself half on the bed, not even getting comfortable before he’s reaching for the lube in his drawer.

_Eager, are we? I love it._

Harry moans again, flipping open the cap and pouring lube onto his fingers. “How do you want me?” He sounds beautiful when he's turned on, voice a deep rumble that would give Louis a hard on in a second if he still had his body.

_Whatever is best for you babe. I just want to feel you as you come._

Harry gets on his back, reaching between his legs to rub at his hole.

_Going straight for it then? Not going to tease yourself a little first?_

“No.” Harry chokes when he pushes a finger in, breath shaky but otherwise still as he starts working himself open. “Wanna come. Wanna come so bad, Lou.”

 _Another time, then._ Harry’s whole body shivers at the promise. Good, Louis is hoping there will be many more of these times to come. Heh, come.

Harry's not easy on himself, rough with how hard he fucks himself, trying so desperately to reach his spot. Louis watches, feels the way Harry is inside. Warm and wet and tight.

The downfall to feeling what Harry does is that he knows he can't enjoy it fully. Harry is desensitized to his own body, finding it as merely average instead of amazing like Louis knows he is. Harry seriously takes himself for granted. He'll just have to fix that.

_Even more amazing than I imagined._

“You thought of me? Like this?” Harry pants, curling his fingers and hits his spot, _finally._ Harry's leg jerks with the shot of pleasure, more filth falling out of his mouth.

_More than I'd care to admit. All the time._

_“_ Thought of you, too.” Harry gasps as he hits his spot again, reaching his hand up to pinch a nipple. Pain shoots through him but he doesn't care, twisting and pulling until little tears gather in his eyes..

_What’d you imagine?_

“You, opening me up.” Harry gasps but Louis’ not sure which one of them is the reason. “Figured you’d be a tease, what with the way you liked laughing at me.”

Harry pinches the other nipple then, whimpering with the pain. _What I wouldn’t give to soothe that ache with my tongue._

“I imagined you, _uh,_ taking me from behind.” Harry continues as if Louis hadn’t even spoken. “Pulling my hair back to keep me from touching myself, from-.” Harry’s hand finally moves down to his dick, pulling roughly at it while he tries to keep fingering himself. “From humping the bed. Just, _anything_ , to get me off.”

Louis can see it well, pushing Harry down into the sheets, holding his arms behind his back so he can’t touch. “Yeah, just like that. _Fuck._ Can I come, Louis? Please?”

That is.. a surprise. _Yeah, you can come. Let me see you come, Harry._

Harry does, quite violently actually. His hips jerk wildly off the bed and he screams out, shoving his fingers in deep and jerking himself off until there’s no more come left. He whines with sensitivity, still not moving either of his hands away from his body. He’s sort of blissed out, is the thing. Doesn’t even realize that he’s still touching himself even when it hurts.

It gets to be too much and Harry still isn’t moving, body twitching uncomfortably. Louis takes control then, carefully sliding his fingers out and unwrapping his hand from around his dick. He gets Harry up, taking him back into the bathroom.

The water has gone cold now, so Louis runs a new bath, stepping in and letting Harry slink into the tub when it’s refilled.

 _That feels amazing, Lou._ Louis goes about washing Harry off, careful not to irritate his sensitive skin. After he’s happy with how clean Harry is, he pulls them out of the tub, letting the water drain as he grabs a towel and dries Harry off.

Once they’re back in bed, Harry just manages to mumble a _thanks_ before he’s passed out, his mind completely blank as he sleeps. Louis sighs and closes Harry’s eyes, attempting to fall into a sleep like trance as well.

Maybe there actually is a chance of them being together.  And not just sexually, though they would definitely have amazing sex. Harry’s thoughts towards him, both today and the past few days, have been increasingly fond.

When he has his own body back, he’ll ask. Maybe. Part of him still wants to leave it up to Harry.

But maybe.

***

“I wonder who that is?” Harry cocks his head, staring at his door. Louis says nothing. It’s not his flat, there’s no reason he should know who it is. Except he does.

_Only one way to find out._

“Oh, shut up, Lou. I’m going.” Harry opens the door and just gapes.

_That’s rude. Close your damn mouth._

_Sorry, Lou. Just, wow._ Louis ignores the jealousy. Of course Harry would think Zayn was gorgeous. Everyone does when they meet him. _You know him?_

_Of course I do, you twit._

“Hi, Harry, nice to meet you. Let me talk to Louis before I forcefully remove him from your body and kill him myself.” Zayn smiles as he says it, and it has the intended effect. Harry is speechless and retreats to a corner of his mind, more than willing to let Louis take control when threatened by someone he doesn’t know.

 "Shut up, Zayn, you’re scaring him.” Louis opens the door, motioning for him to come inside.

 “ _I’m_ scaring _him?_ What about _me?”_ Zayn scoffs and flops down on the sofa. Louis can feel Harry cringe at the way he does so, no regard for the structure. “I haven’t heard from you in days! I was worried sick, especially considering Loverboy’s luck over there.”

 “I’ll have you know, we’ve been good. There haven’t been any incidences since I possessed him. We even managed to talk to Liam without me being harmed.” Zayn raises his eyebrow, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

 “You talked to Liam? And he didn’t threaten to exile you again?”

 “He never exiled me in the first place and yes. We did talk to him. Believe it or not, he offered to help. Keep an eye out for any stray demons around his place.” Zayn laughs.

 “Oh my god!” _God he’s gorgeous when he laughs. Perfect teeth._ “That’s great!”

 “Shut up, Harry!” Louis seethes, not realizing he spoke aloud until Zayn stares at him.

 “What’s Loverboy saying?” _Why does he call me Loverboy? And I can think what I want, it’s my brain. My body._

 “Oh my god, just shut up, both of you.” Louis rubs at his temples, frustrated. The two of them give him _such_ a fucking headache.

  _That’s not nice._

 “Anyway.” Louis stresses the word, cutting off either of them from continuing on. “How did you even know where to find Harry? I never told you where he lived.”

  _Should I be worried about how easily demons seem to be able to find me?_

 “Niall’s back in town.” Zayn says, as if that explains anything.

 “Okay?”

“I explained to him what was going on and he said he’d get me an address.” _Who is Niall?_ “Don’t give me that look, Louis. You know as well as I do that Niall can be trusted.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Louis rubs at his head again. _Is Niall a demon? Seriously, should I be worried?_ “Yes he is and no, probably not.”

_Probably not??_

“Wait, what?” Zayn seems to get it, just rolling his eyes. “What's he asking?”

“Just wondering if Niall is a demon.” Louis really hates how much Zayn can see through him. He sighs heavily, sitting much more gracefully on the sofa next to Zayn. He may or may not let out a little yelp when he falls further than usual, _still_ not used to the height difference.

_It's been weeks!_

_Yeah, and I've been short longer than that._

_So, you're admitting you're short?_

Louis’ not proud of it but he hits Harry in the dick. They both groan in pain, Louis getting up and waddling to the kitchen for ice. Worth it.

“Okay.” Zayn drags out the word, trying to figure out what just happened. “That aside, what else was he asking?”

Louis sits back down, rearranging until he's comfortable and sets the ice down on Harry's dick. “He was wondering whether or not he should be worried about how easily demons seem to find him.

“Ah, yeah. About that. Anymore texts from Mystery Douche?” Mystery Douche. That has a nice ring to it.

“I'll have to change his name to that, thanks.” Harry snorts, imagining a giant pouch of douche with brown hair, a giant question mark as a face. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ “Just yesterday. It wasn't even threatening, just warned me to tell Liam so I wouldn't get exiled.”

“I really don’t get this guy. Why the hell does he even care?”

“I don’t know!” Louis throws his hands up in frustration, getting dangerously close to Harry’s dick when they slap down. “I don’t know, Harry doesn’t know, _Liam_ doesn’t even know! How the fuck am I supposed to know if even _Liam_ can’t figure it out?”

“Okay, man, chill. I was just asking.” Zayn scoots closer, putting an arm around Louis. “Man, this is weird. I don’t think you’ve ever been bigger than me.”

Louis lets out a Harry style laugh, burying his face in his neck. “I know, came in handy with Liam though when he tried to be all big and bad.”

_He smells amazing._

“Would you keep your damn thoughts to yourself?” Zayn and Louis both realize the ridiculousness of that statement and giggle.

“Do I want to know?” Louis glares at him, the effect ruined by Harry’s face.

“No, not even a little.” Zayn just nods, smirk firmly in place. He probably has a pretty good idea of what was being thought.

“Well, I’m going to go for now. How about you be a decent fucking person and let me know you’re alive once in awhile, alright?” Louis stands up, helping Zayn up as well.

“Thanks, babe. You really are the best.”

 _Babe?!_ The jealousy must flash through onto Harry’s face because Zayn snorts.

“So, do I still get to say goodbye as usual or no since it’s Harry’s body?” Louis doesn’t even give Harry a chance to ask, it’s not like he’d mind anyways.

Louis leans down to kiss Zayn, pulling him tight to his body as he works open his mouth. It’s much more elaborate than they usually go for but Zayn takes the hint, reaching down to grab at Harry-Louis’ ass.

They break apart, Zayn’s eyes twinkling. “Well, that was different. You’ve got like, no ass now.”

“Eh, it comes with the job.” With that Zayn leaves, letting the door shut behind him.

“What the bloody fuck was that?!” Harry yells out, surprising even himself with how loud it was. Louis’ getting better at this switching thing.

_Nothing you need to worry about, young Harold. I’ll tell you when you’re older._

“No, tell me _now._ You were using my body I deserve to know!” Well, that’s.. fair. Damn it. “And besides, if you’re involved with him, why would you get off with me? Or whatever the fuck you did?”

_We’re not together._

“You sure about that, looked like it to me.” Harry sounds genuinely hurt now. Fuck, that’s not what Louis intended.

_Come on! You were all but salivating all over him! You can’t tell me you didn’t want that. At least a little._

“It’s one thing to fantasize, it’s another to actually do it.” Harry sounds proper pissed. Time for damage control.

 _I’m sorry. It’s something we do sometimes, snog for the hell of it or kiss goodbye. The arse groping was just for fun._ Harry huffs, blowing some hair out of his face.

“Some fun.”

_It was. He could tell I was jealous because of you thinking about him so he helped me._

“How would he even know? You weren’t talking to him, I would have heard.” Louis sighs, resigning himself to never trying to make Harry jealous again. Not like that.

_I don’t have to say anything for him to know. We’ve known each other for literally hundreds of years, Harry._

_“_ Holy fuck, you’re old.”

 _What the hell?_ That was definitely not the reaction Louis was expecting. Harry just keeps on surprising him.

“How fucking old _are_ you?” Louis checks his thoughts, trying to gauge his reaction. If Harry is genuinely disgusted by the thought, he’ll shave a few hundred years off his age. If not, he’ll probably go with the real age just to impress him.

 Turns out, Harry doesn’t actually care. He’s just really curious.

  _Not sure exactly, lost count. I’m not quite a thousand years old._

 “Holy fucking shit. That is..” _Amazing. Weird. Odd. Cool. Different._ Harry finally settles on, “not what I was expecting.”

  _You don’t wanna ditch me now?_

 “As long as you don’t start making out with people, using my body or otherwise, I think you can stay.” That’s. Harry just basically claimed him. Louis might just do a happy dance, careful to keep the images away from him.

  _Deal._

 “Hey! That’s not fair.” Harry pouts and Louis is genuinely confused. What’s not fair? “You’re not out here for me to kiss and seal the deal.”

  _That’s not even fair and you know it._ Louis gives him an image then, a memory to be more accurate. He shows Harry the first time they kissed, complete with Louis’ stupid crush making his blood race through his body.

 “You know, I’m beginning to think you enjoy being able to manipulate my mind.

  _I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, love._ He’s lying and they both know it. And not just from Harry being able to hear Louis’ thoughts as well.

 “You know, I was thinking it’d be more difficult to go about, day by day, with someone else in my head. You’re not too bad of company.” Harry smiles, his chest filling with warmth as he thinks about Louis. There’s absolutely no mistaking it.

 Louis is definitely going to ask him to be his baby daddy when he gets his own body back.

  _One more week until our halfway point. You sick of me yet?_

 “Nah, not yet.” _Just sick of not being able to touch you._ Harry’s thoughts slam into a wall then, Harry forcefully stopping them before they can go further. He blushes and starts thinking about work, some nonsensical thing that happened a few days ago.

 Louis can’t help but feel good about it. Harry’s trying to be cool about it, he is, but even he knows that Louis can tell his crush. Honestly, it’s like fate sent a demon to deliver him to his soulmate or some shit like that.

 “It’s been awhile since we’ve gotten a message that seems to put me in harm’s way. Think we’re in the clear?” Louis likes that he referred to them as ‘we’. A single unit. It’s perfect.

  _I don’t know, but I wouldn’t count on it yet. Sorry, babe._

 “Yeah, didn’t think so. How much longer do you think?” If it weren’t for Louis seeing the random bits and pieces of Harry’s thoughts that he can’t quite control, he’d almost be offended at how much Harry wants him out of his body.

  _Give it a week. We’ll re-discuss._

 ***

  _Okay, talk about brilliant timing. I’m going to punch this fucker in the face when I see him._

 Harry’s eyes are wide, staring down at Louis’ phone. He’s got one leg in a pair of jeans, his other hand hanging on uselessly to the waistband. If it weren’t for the fact that this is a very serious situation, Louis would laugh.

 It’s been exactly one week since Zayn visited, a month into their proposal. Louis had a good feeling about today, was ready to give Harry his body back.

 Then he got another text.

  ** _I’ll be nice and end our game. Today, 4.15 outside Norman’s._**

 “Louis, I’m genuinely frightened right now.” Harry is close to tears, his chest and throat aching with how much he wants to cry. “What does this mean? Am I going to die?”

 Harry chokes on a sob, dropping his extra leg of his jeans. His hand comes up to his mouth, covering it as he sobs. “I don’t want to die, Louis.”

  _Shh, hey. It’s okay, I won’t let you. That’s why I’m here, remember?_

 Harry nods and sobs again, eyes burning with tears. “Okay, yeah. Okay. You won’t let me die.”

  _We could always just not show up._ It’s not a thought Louis is too happy with but if it’ll make Harry smile again, he’s willing to go with it.

 “No, it’ll just continue. It’ll be some other day and I might not even get a warning then.” Harry wipes his eyes and pulls his leg through the other half of his jeans. “Like he said, the game ends today. We’ll just make sure we come out on top.”

 There he goes again, referring to them as a single unit. That’s the kind of talk that gets to Louis. Makes him extra determined to make sure Harry comes out of it alive. First though, he has to make Harry smile.

  _Harry, babe. When we make it home tonight, I’ll be sure to let you on top._

 Harry laughs then, his chest already losing the achiness of near crying. “Is that a promise?”

  _Are you kidding? I’ve seen what you’ve got and let me just tell you. I’ve never wanted something in me so bad in my life._

 Harry laughs again, a swirl of arousal stirring in his gut. “Good lord, don’t make me go to work hard, please.”

  _Fine, whatever. You’re not fun anymore._

 Harry sends off a quick message to Liam to let him know about the text and heads off to work.

 ***

 It’s the end of his shift and Harry is heaving in the bathroom, heart racing.

 “I can’t do this, Lou. _Fuck._ I can’t do this.” Harry dry heaves again, choking on stomach acid that burns his throat. “I’m not ready to die.”

  _I’ve already told you, love. You’re not going to die today. I won’t let you._

 “But what if something happens and you can’t stop him?” Harry’s crying again, resting his forehead on his arm where it’s propped against the toilet seat.

  _I will, you have nothing to worry about. I promise._

 “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Lou. It’s not nice.”

  _No, Harry, listen to me. I promise, okay? You’re not dying today._

 Harry breathes out a last shaky breath and stands up, flushing the toilet. He goes to the sink to splash cool water on his face, rubbing it up into his hair as well.

 “Alright, let’s do this.” His voice is raspy and still shakes, face still red from the force of vomiting. Louis ignores it and gives him a mental pep talk as they walk outside. Louis can feel the presence of the demon, knows he’s out there waiting. Harry opens the door and steps out, looking everywhere. Louis spots him first.

 “You son of a bitch!”

 Louis lunges when he sees him, not even thinking. Honestly, he thought they were _friends._ The man cries out as Harry’s fist connects with his face, stumbling back into a pole.

 “Ow! Shit, Lou!” The man pulls his hand away from his face, wiping a bit of blood away from his split lip. “What the fuck, mate?”

 “Don’t you ‘what the fuck’ me, Niall Horan.” Louis hisses. “I will fucking murder you for this shit.”

 He’s pretty close to it, as well, seething with rage. He’s sure Harry’s face is nearing a very dark red, eyes glaring at Niall.

 “I swear to god, I wasn’t going to kill him!” They get a few stares from passing people but as is likely to happen in London, they just walk on.

 “You better have a good fucking explanation or I’m going to tie you up by your balls and watch you scream.” Niall flinches at the threat, taking a few nonchalant steps back from Louis.

  _Lou, I appreciate the thought but maybe not be so direct with threats out in the open?_

  _“_ Follow me.” Louis growls, satisfied that Harry’s voice is low enough that it still sounds threatening.

 Niall follows him, though careful to keep space between them until Louis turns into an alleyway, going all the way back to the darkest part.

 As soon as Niall catches up, Louis grabs him by the shirt and slams him up against the wall, face a mere inches from Niall’s.

 “Explain. And it better be fucking good or I swear I'll murder you and leave you here to rot.” Niall blinks at him a couple of times then starts laughing.

 “It worked better than even I hoped for!” Louis slams him against the wall again, cutting off Niall’s laughter when his head smacks against the brick.

 “You have five minutes, start explaining.” Niall’s eyes go wide, completely black as he forgoes his human charade.

  _Whoa, do your eyes do that too? Creepy._

  _Yes, don’t distract me._ Niall swallows loudly, actually a bit shaken up as he starts to talk.

 “Well, it's no secret you've been a miserable bastard for as long as anyone can remember.” Louis growls in warning but Niall doesn't acknowledge it. “So when I was on my way over to see you after getting back to London, I saw… him.”

 Louis pushes harder on the brunette’s chest willing him to speed up.

 “He was so sweet and cheerful and there was just something about him that had even my attention drawn to him. Plus, I know he's totally your type so I started following him to see if he was really all that great.”

  _Should I be offended?_ Louis ignores him, trying to focus on Niall’s story. If this turns out the way he thinks, he might string Niall up by his balls and watch him scream anyways. _Chill, Louis, that's harsh._

  _“_ After following him for a couple weeks, I decided he was and he'd be the perfect way to end your misery. So, I just had to decide how to get him to you.” Niall breathes a bit deeper as Louis releases his shirt, taking a single step back.

 “So you decided to threaten him?”

 “Well, I mean. I know how you can't resist laughing when people hurt themselves and it was obvious he was a klutz anyways so, I just helped influence him a bit to make sure it happened.”

  _How did he know where to find me at literally any given point?_ Louis voices the question for Harry, making it clear that now, Niall is answering to both of them.

 “I'm sorry mate,” Niall is talking to Harry now, eyes flashing blue just long enough for sincerity to shine through. “but you are _really_ easy to follow. Honestly, I had your schedule memorized after a week, that’s how strict it is.”

 Harry bristles inside at the thought of other demons being able to find him. Louis lets Harry take control of his voice again, asking Niall whatever he wants.

 “Did you essentially put a target on my back? Am I going to have to worry about others as well?” Niall lets his eyes stay blue when he addresses Harry, apparently trying to make up for the times he spent hurting him.

 “Nah, shouldn't be an issue. I didn't tell anyone else what I was doing, no one even knew I was back. The only person I said anything to was Zayn and that's cause he threatened me if I didn’t find out where Louis was.”

 “He could have found me himself.” Louis says, irritation at the inconsistencies taking over his manners. Whoops.

 “You and I both know I have more contacts than Zayn and he had no idea where to even look. The only thing he knew about ‘Mystery Man’, as he called him, was that he had green eyes, brown hair, long legs and a great ass.” Louis can feel Harry’s face flush, sure it's one thing for Zayn to know but Niall?

  _You think I have a great ass?_

 “Honestly, Harold, you already knew that.” Niall smirks, catching easily what's being talked about.

 “Harold, huh? Wouldn't have guessed that.” Louis stares him down before punching the wall right beside Niall’s face. The demon flinches, eyes blackening and fear radiating off him.

  _Ow._ Louis works on slowly mending Harry’s hand, taking away the pain as he addresses Niall.

 “You were stalking him and you _didn't even know his name?_ ” Even Louis learns names of people he stalks, especially if he's invested in them. The fact that Niall didn't even bother irks Louis like nothing has in a long time.

 “I didn't want to get too close! Didn't want him to figure out I was following him and ruin it for me. Sorry I forgot the pleasantries.” Louis really wants to punch Niall’s face again.

  _Please don’t, my hand still hurts._ It doesn't, Harry is lying. He just doesn't want Louis to punch someone again using his body. Louis should have figured out by now that Harry is a pacifist.

 “You're really lucky Harry just warned me off of decorating this wall with your face.”

 “Well, thanks, Harry.” Niall scrunches his face and adds, “Or is it Harold? Is Harry the love name cause no offense but I don't want to be calling you Louis’ love name.”

 Harry and Louis both roll their eyes, making them both pause and giggle.

 “I don't even want to know.” Niall shifts so that he's a bit further away from where Harry’s fist is still on the wall.

 Harry pulls it back, holding it out for Niall instead. He shakes it hesitantly, bewildered at the blinding smile Harry shoots his way.

 “Hi Niall, name's Harry, glad to finally meet you. Mind telling me why you went from hurting me to actually trying to kill me?”

 Niall falters at that, dropping Harry’s hand and shrugging. “Never really thought you were in danger, to be honest. Knew Lou wouldn't let you get hurt and he needed the extra shove to actually do something about your relationship.”

 “I really fucking hate you.” Louis cuts Harry completely off then, wincing as he feels the other man’s confusion at suddenly being shoved back into a blank corner of his own mind, unable to see or hear anything that's happening.

 “I haven't ‘done anything’ about our ‘relationship.’” Louis hisses, speaking quickly to get it over with, he won't keep Harry in the dark for long. “There's been a few steps, yeah, but that's a side effect of me being stuck in his body. I wasn't going to really say anything until I had my own body and he was safe.”

 Niall shrugs again, irritation and a bit of pity clear on his face. “Maybe you should do something then. Like bring him back before he never trusts you again.” Niall raises his eyebrows pointedly, waiting for Louis to allow Harry access to his own mind again.

  _What the bloody fuck was that? You said you wouldn't do that to me!_ Harry is pissed, actually yelling at him and Louis slumps.

  _I’m sorry, okay? I just needed to tell Niall something. I-_ Louis stops wondering how he could justify this to Harry. _I was embarrassed, okay? I'm sorry, no more._

  _There better not be or I swear to god I'll never let you inside me again._ Louis can't help the thought of being inside Harry and predictably,  Harry sees it.

  _That won't happen either if you cut me off again. Understand?_ Louis actually feels chastised, hanging his head.

  _Sorry._

 “Hello! Earth to Louis! Or Harry, whichever one I'm being ignored by right now.” Niall is snapping his fingers in their face, trying to get them out of their conversation.

 “Stop doing that.” Louis mumbles, pushing the hand down.

 “I'm going to head home now, just thought I'd let you know Harry was safe.” Louis rolls his eyes, still irritated that it was Niall just trying to play Cupid. “You two head home as well, I'm sure you have lots to talk about. If you need me, you've got my new number.”

 With that, Niall walks away, joining the crowd that passes by on the sidewalk.

 Louis sends off a text to Liam to let him know everything turned out fine. Liam, of course, demands they come by the coffee shop and explain.

 It doesn't take too long to get there and when they do, Liam already has tea made and some muffins set on a table for them.

 “Well, I see you guys are alive and well.” Liam quips but both of the boys know he's actually relieved.

 “Liam, dear, were you actually concerned about me?” Louis flutters Harry’s eyelashes, smiling innocently up at Liam.

 “Oh piss off, Lou. Sue me if I’ve grown to tolerate your presence.” Coming from Liam, Louis takes that as a declaration of love.

 “Well, if you really feel that way, I'm going to take a nap, I'm exhausted. You two have fun catching up.” With that, Louis gives control of Harry’s body back to him, waiting in the corner of his mind. He's definitely _not_ going to be napping.

 Poor Harry.

 “So, how was it?” Louis lets Liam and Harry talk for a few minutes before he starts thinking about when the two of them get home.

 He imagines Harry spread naked on the bed, teasing his nipples with Louis nowhere in sight. Harry chokes on his tea, coughing until his airways are clear.

 “You okay there, Harry?” Harry coughs a few more times before clearing his throat.

 “Yeah, ‘m fine. Wrong pipe.” His voice is still weak from choking but other than that he seems fine. Liam goes back to his story about his first experience with hunters and how they differ from the ones now.

  _Jesus, Lou. Warn a guy._ Louis pictures himself smirking, feeling Harry squirm in his seat. This is going to be fun.

  _Warning._ And then Louis shows him images of Harry on all fours, whimpering into his sheets as Louis teases his hole with his fingers. Except Louis _still_ isn't there and Harry can tell that it's Louis making him do it.

 Harry hides his moan by taking a bite of muffin. He still moans of course but he covers it easily by saying, “These are really good muffins, Liam. Did you bake them today?”

 Liam tells him proudly that yes, he did in fact, and Louis proceeds to show Harry the same picture but with an electric blue vibrator instead of his fingers.

  _You didn't think I wouldn't notice your little toy hidden when you get you lube, did you?_

  _Fuck, Louis. You can't just say shit like that._

  _Want me to fuck you with it? Pretty little toy for a pretty little arse?_ Harry nods along with what Liam is saying even though Louis knows it's for him. Harry discreetly rearranges his position, allowing more room for his hardening cock to stretch comfortably in his jeans.

 Louis proceeds to fuck Harry in his mind, exaggerating the little noises he'd make. Harry doesn't think they're too far off so Louis keeps going.

 Right about the time Louis has imagined himself worshipping Harry’s arse, this time in his own body, Harry cuts him off. He's surprised only until Harry speaks, well, thinks.

  _I thought you said you'd let me top when we got home._

  _Of course._ Louis feels a thrum of arousal at the thought, Harry biting back a moan when his dick hardens even more. It's getting rather uncomfortable for Harry now, aching even against the friction of his jeans. _I'll let you do whatever you want to me tonight if you go to the bathroom and let me see that pretty cock of yours._

 Harry’s chair scrapes at the floor as he stands, trying to subtly cover the bulge in his jeans.

 “I'm really sorry, Liam, but it's been a long day. I hope you don't mind if I go home after I use the restroom?” Harry’s face is slightly flushed when Liam agrees, standing as well and hugging Harry.

 “Of course,” Harry bites back a whine when Liam says it and Louis can't help but feel smug. “I'm just glad you're safe, Harry. I really care about you.”

 “Thanks, Liam.” Harry is already walking toward the bathroom, trying not to walk to fast and make his boner obvious.

 “Let me know if you have any trouble with Lou, alright?” Liam yells as Harry walks faster, desperate to get to the bathroom.

 “Will do!” Harry waves then opens the restroom door, nearly slamming it shut and locking it.

  _“Jesus Christ.”_ Harry hisses as he leans against the door, shoving his pants down to his thighs and grabbing his cock. “Oh my _god_.”

 Harry moans quietly as he shuts his eyes and leans his head back, sliding his hand slowly up and down the length of his cock.

  _Let me see that gorgeous cock, Harry._

 Harry looks down, watching his hand move along his cock.

  _Jesus Christ, Harry. You definitely don't make a man a liar, do you?_ Harry just works himself faster in response, biting his lip to keep the sounds in. _Honestly, your cock is so gorgeous. Wish I could get my mouth on you._

 “Oh, fuck yes.” Harry moans out, dutifully keeping his eyes open even though all he wants to do is shut them and enjoy himself.

  _Good boy._ Harry whines, stroking faster. _Do me a favor and tease yourself, I want to know what to do to you later._

 Harry's hips jerk in response, his free hand coming up to pinch and twist at his nipples. “ _Lou_.” His voice is broken, just a desperate breath of air. He's so beautiful like this.

  _You're so beautiful like this. Who knew you were into pain? Maybe I should've been hurting you this whole time instead of trying to stop it._

 Harry sees Louis behind him, once again on all fours as he lets Louis spank him, arse red from where he'd been doing it a while.

  _You want that? Want me to spank your arse until it's red like a rose?_ That, predictably, gets more muffled sounds out of Harry, lip near breaking with how hard he's biting. _Fitting with a bum as sweet as yours._

 Louis changes the image, Harry still on all fours with a crimson arse but this time he's whimpering and crying into the pillows as Louis pounds into him from behind, thighs smacking against the sore flesh.

 Harry lets out a choked sound, pinching his nipples hard and hand faltering in its rhythm.

 “Lou, please.” Harry whines, his eyes dry with the effort to stay open.

  _Go on then, I'm not stopping you._

 Harry's lip breaks open with how hard he's biting, groaning and fucking into his fist hard as he comes. He, unlike Louis, cups a hand over his dick to catch his come, keeping it covered until he's spent.

 Louis is surprised when Harry doesn't even think, just puts two fingers in his mouth and sucking the come off. He moans as he does it, thinking of Harry sucking on Louis’ come coated fingers.

  _You are_ sinful, _Harry. Let's go home._

 Harry goes through the motions of cleaning up, washing his hands and using some paper to rub the remaining come off his dick.

 ***

  _I can't believe I waited this long to actually have my way with you._

 Harry moans, far from the protesting he had started out with. Harry wanted Louis outside of him, able to fuck him properly and Louis wanted to have a little fun first.

 Needless to say, Louis won that and is still inside Harry while also being, well, _inside him._

 Louis has managed to get Harry on all fours, just like he promised with his blue vibrator resting inside him, not even turned on.

  _Such a good boy, just sitting here and letting me tease you._ Louis turns on the vibrations for all of three seconds before he turns them off again.

 Harry jolts, the head of the toy just nudging his prostate. He bites his lip, still sore and near bleeding from breaking open at the coffee shop.

 “Please, Lou. I want inside of you, please stop teasing.” Harry's voice is wrecked, sounding like he's been slobbering on Louis’ dick for too long. Shame is, he hasn't even seen Louis’ dick. Which, well.

  _Yeah, alright. Just relax and get on your back._ Harry does so, groaning at the way the vibrator moves inside him. Louis pulls a blanket over Harry before concentrating on his own body, on being his own person again.

 Harry gasps and starts shivering as Louis separates from him, pulling the covers tighter. His eyes open wide when he feels a weight on him, Louis’ body materializing over his body.

 “Oh my god, Lou.” Harry pulls him down by the hair, kissing him like he's been gone for a lifetime, like this kiss will bring him back to life.

 Louis can't help but kiss back, running his hands through Harry's hair and all over his body. It was one thing to feel Harry's body while still in his body but just like this, he gets to feel everything for himself. Just how soft Harry's stomach is and how hard the muscles in his arms are. Louis can't help but whimper when he feels the length of Harry press against his bum even through the sheets.

 Louis breaks away, searching through the sheets for the lube. He finds it and quickly pops it open, pouring lube onto Harry’s fingers after kicking the sheets off.

 “You want me?” Harry sounds surprised and all Louis can think of is to let out a hissed ‘yes’ before guiding Harry’s hand back to his hole, pushing the fingers against it pointedly.

 “I forgot how lovely your voice sounds.” Harry pushes in a finger, cutting Louis off before he can quip about Harry hearing his voice all the time. Hearing Harry is even better when he can do it with his own ears.

 Harry wastes no time, worked up enough to forgo taking his time to open him up as Louis has caught him fantasizing a couple of times.

 “God, you feel so good. Your fingers feel even better than I imagined.” Harry kisses him in response, sliding in two more as he works Louis open. He can't help but moan, Harry’s larger fingers filling him up so much more than his ever could.

 “Wanna fuck you now. Please, Lou, can I?” Harry is panting now, little puffs of breath teasing Louis’ lips. They're so close still. Louis leans forward to get another taste of Harry, just one more before he pulls back, off of Harry’s fingers and turns around.

 “Wha?” Harry slurs, drunk on arousal and it takes every bit of Louis’ willpower not to just turn around and fuck him with their mouths sealed together.

 “Sorry, babe. This okay?” Harry hesitates so Louis smiles sweetly and adds, “Trust me, okay?”

 Harry nods, gripping onto Louis’ waist with one hand and lining up his dick with the other. Louis falls forward, grasping onto Harry's thighs as he slides in, mouth open in a silent scream while Harry stretches him.

 If Harry's fingers were big, his cock is straight up huge. Thankfully, he's not as long so Louis just has to sit still and adjust while Harry rubs over his back.

 “Okay, okay.” Louis is panting now, a near mirror to how Harry was breathing against his lips. “I'm ready, now. Let me, okay?”

 Harry relaxes then, letting Louis take his time sliding up and down his length. Once he's gotten used to the stretch and his body doesn't feel like it's being split apart, Louis speeds up, sure to arch his back and let his voice ring out.

 So what if Louis is putting on a show to distract Harry? They both love it.

 Harry grips his waist, fingers digging into the skin and Louis takes that as his cue. He looks down, seeing the base of the vibrator still sticking out of Harry, though a bit further out due to movement.

 Louis spreads Harry’s thighs further apart, the movement bringing attention to the toy still lodged inside him. Harry whimpers, the head of the toy probably hitting his prostate.

 “Yeah?” Louis asks, just to be sure. He’s pretty sure Harry wouldn’t mind, not with the toy having been part of his fantasies but still.

 “Oh _god, yes!”_ That’s good enough for Louis and he taps on Harry's thighs twice, getting him to open wider. Harry curses as Louis pulls it out, shoving deeper into Louis when he fucks it back in. The room is filled with their pleased sounds, both of them getting filled. “Fuck, you feel so good, Lou, won’t last very long.”

 Harry’s biting at his lip again, ripping the skin open wider. One of these days, Louis will break him of that habit and replace it with his own teeth, much gentler but still able to turn Harry on as much as the pain.

 “Thank god.” Louis manages to say, almost forgetting Harry said something. “I won’t either with the way you feel.” Harry tries to respond. Louis doesn’t let him, sure it’ll be something either cheesy or schmoopy, neither of which he wants right now.

 Instead, he turns the vibrator on as high as it will go and starts fucking Harry in earnest, grateful that the other man has a hold of his hips. Harry nearly screams, feet digging into the mattress as his hips buck wildly, effectively losing his shit from Louis in him and _on_ him.

 Louis is helpless to do anything but take it, keeping the vibrations directly against Harry’s spot and not letting up while he fucks him.

 “Oh god, _oh god._ ” Harry pushes Louis up then, ignoring the whine Louis lets out at being empty and shoves him face first into the mattress. The buzzing gets louder, like the vibrator must have fallen out of Harry, but then it muffles again and Harry bites Louis’ shoulder as he moans.

 “Hope you don’t mind.” Harry breathes against his ear, already lining his dick back up. “But I quite like the idea of you in me while I fuck you.”

 Harry thrusts into Louis then with one quick stroke, fucking into him like there’s no tomorrow. His entire body blankets Louis’, chin hooked over his shoulder as his legs bracket Louis’ own. His feet hook around Louis’ ankles to keep him from moving, pistoning his hips as he chases his orgasm.

 “Oh fuck, _Jesus fucking Christ!”_ Louis yells out, the angle allowing Harry access to his spot with minimal effort. “Do whatever the fuck you want, just don’t fucking stop.”

 “Don’t plan on it.” Harry whispers in his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and grabbing Louis’ hands to lace their fingers together.

 Louis lies nearly crushed under Harry’s weight, unable to even rub his cock against the mattress for friction. It’s definitely trapped under him and it’s sort of rubbing against the sheets but it’s more pressure than friction and Louis is somewhere between nearing the edge at the constant attention to his prostate and wanting to cry in frustration at the lack of attention on his cock.

 Harry bites his shoulder as he comes, dick ramming into Louis’ spot and making him cry out, _so close_ to coming. Harry stops and hovers over him, planting a few kisses on Louis’ back.

 “Harry, please.” Louis chokes out, near sobbing because he's so close. “Please don't stop. I’m so close, _please.”_

 Louis actually cries when Harry pulls out, tears tracking his face when the weight disappears and the buzzing stops.

 “Shh, it's okay, Lou.” Louis tries not to move, burying his face in the pillows. “I'll take care of you.”

 “It hurts, Haz.”

 “Want it to feel good?” Louis nods, trusting Harry not to make him speak. “Okay, baby, I'll make it feel good.”

 Louis bites into the pillow and clenches his fists when he feels Harry’s tongue on him. It’s maddening how slow he’s going, long, broad licks that tease his hole with a flip of the tongue at the end. Louis bites harder, not willing to beg to get off. Not yet.

 Harry starts rubbing his cheeks then, occasionally spreading them out so he can delve his tongue in. Louis tries to hump against the mattress but Harry stills him, smacking him lightly on one cheek. Louis moans against the fabric in his mouth, chin slowly soaking in spit.

 “Oh, so you like that, too?” Harry smacks the other cheek just a bit harder and smirks against Louis’ skin at the resulting sound. “Oh, we can have fun with this.”

 Harry pins his hips down with an arm so he can’t move, slipping his tongue in deep and moaning. The vibrations shoot right to Louis’ dick, reminding him of how Harry fucked him with a vibrator inside. Insanely, Louis wants that vibrator in him now, wants to feel that cruel torture of _not enough_ but still feeling like he’s going somewhere. Like it’ll end.

 This feels like it’ll never end.

 “Harry, do something.” Harry smacks a palm against his cheek, pushing further against Louis’ skin.

 “Like that?” He asks, taking in deep breaths of air while he’s got the space.

 “Yesss.” Louis hisses, trying to get his hips off the bed. Harry tightens his arm, making it basically impossible. “My cock, too. Please.”

 Harry smacks his other cheek in response, using the hand that was previously on Louis’ lower back.

 “Only if you ask nicely.” Louis shakes his head in response, earning a smack to the other cheek. Louis moans out, finally lifting his hips and getting on all fours. “Beg for it, Louis. You were going to make me beg for it, were you not?”

 Louis nods, the air against his face cool. Not cool enough though, his face is still burning.

 “Then beg for it, Louis. I want you so desperate to come that you’re willing to beg me.” Louis moans as another smack lands on his arse, each hit getting increasingly harder and stinging his skin. “Don’t you want to come? Or should I just leave you like this all night?”

 Another slap has Louis crying out, biting his cheek from begging. He will, but he’s also curious how far he’ll go. He’ll give him one more smack before he caves.

 “Wouldn’t even let you get yourself off. I’d just fall asleep on top of you. I know you like how much bigger I am.” Harry slaps down with his fingers spread wide, emphasizing just how much bigger he is. His palm nearly covers his entire cheek, allowing Harry a perfect grip if he wanted.

 “Yes!” Louis yells out, voice breaking with how much he wants it. “I want to get off! I want you to fill me back up and jerk me off till I scream your name then I want your abnormally large body covering me while I sleep!” Louis’ chest is heaving with how hard he’s breathing, waiting for Harry to deny him again.

 “That’s all you had to say.” With that, Harry smacks down on his ass again just as he slips two fingers in. He finds Louis’ spot easily enough and starts working it over, rubbing firm circles over it.

 Turns out, Harry's not much for teasing after he's gotten what he wants, taking mercy on Louis and circling his cock with the fingers not inside him. Louis isn't proud of the sounds he makes but he tries not to focus on them, knows Harry loves hearing them.

 “Beautiful, Lou. You sound amazing right now.” Louis chokes out a laugh, shaking his head as he tries to get Harry’s fingers deeper. “No, love, listen to me. Your voice is amazing. Especially your laugh. I remember hearing you laugh at me the first time and being confused as to why I wanted to go over and fuck you instead of throttle you.”

 Louis laughs again, enjoying that image. “Wanted to fuck you, too. Couldn't stop thinking about your ass.” Harry twists his wrist around Louis’ cock and he gives up on trying to support himself. He turns his head so he can still talk to Harry, his neck cricking at the odd angle.

 “Yeah? And how do you feel about my ass now?”

 “Even better than I imagined. Want it to be mine.” Louis rolls his eyes at how stupid that sounds but Harry gasps like _he's_ the one with a hand on his dick and fingers in his ass.

 “Of course. And your ass is mine. Now that that's settled.” Harry leans close to Louis’ ear, imitating Louis’. “You can come, Lou. Let me see you come.”

 Harry lets go of his dick, pressing against Louis’ belly as he presses hard on Louis’ prostate. The stimulation from both sides sends a large shot of arousal through him and he grabs his dick, jerking it quickly.

 Harry doesn't let up, just keeps massaging him on the inside and outside, whispering encouragements to Louis over and over.

 He finally manages to come, long drawn out moans spilling as he covers the sheets, body still shaking in the aftermath. He's kind of just stuck where he is, so blissed out he doesn't even want to move.

 Harry slowly takes his hand away from his cock, laying it gently on the bed while he removes his fingers. After he's made sure Louis is comfortable on the bed and not in any damp spots, Harry leaves him to go run a bath.

 The water feels nice and Louis is _actually_ talking about the water and not the fact that Harry is behind him, supporting him and letting him use his chest as a pillow.

 “When I imagined this scenario this morning, I thought it'd be the other way around.” Louis isn't even ashamed to admit it. He thought they'd get home and Louis would fuck Harry's brains out until he was just a pile of mush, melting in with the water. “Turns out I'm mush.”

 “So, I'm going to pretend to know what that means and say ‘you're welcome’.” Louis half heartedly swats at Harry's leg, enjoying the way his chest moves when he giggles. “For real, though. I’m just happy I managed to surprise you.”

 “Well, that's certainly one way of putting it.” Harry kisses his temple when he pouts, moving some hair out of his eyes. “Let's hurry and get clean, I'm tired.”

 It's barely ten on a weekday and Louis finds himself drifting off to sleep with a human against his chest. Of all the things Louis considered being a consequence for all the things he's done in life, this was never an option.

 It's still sort of perfect.

 ***

 “So, you're together now?” Niall asks, scooting just a bit further away from Louis. “Like, properly together?”

 Louis sighs and gets up, only to plop back down on Niall’s lap. “Yes, Nialler, his ass is mine. Guess your scheming worked.”

 “Your ass is mine, too, Lou.” Harry smirks.

 “About that,” Liam ignores Harry’s comment, “we're going to have to discuss you putting humans in danger for your own benefit.” Liam’s wings are showing to the demons, meaning of course, he means business.

 “Do it some other time, Liam. I'm rather enjoying this food and don't want your righteous attitude killing my appetite.” Zayn takes a rather large bite of his food pointedly, staring Liam down with black eyes.

 “Why did we think having three demons and one angel in the same room was a good idea again?” Liam pouts up at Harry, trying to get _someone_ on his side.

 “Because this is my flat and you're all my friends.”

 “Even me?” Niall interrupts, eyes shining hopefully.

 “Maybe not you.” Niall pouts. “But we could try and I figured with these three here, I'm safe.”

 “You know, Liam.” Louis smirks, can't help but tease the angel, especially when he's pouting. “The funny thing is, _you're_ the angel and _I'm_ the demon and yet _Harry_ here still loves me best.” Louis sticks his tongue out, laughing when Liam throws a pillow at his head.

 “I hate you all.” Liam crosses his arms and pouts again.

 “Yeah, way to make me think of inviting you all here again.” Harry grabs the pillow from where it fell, grabbing Louis off Niall’s lap and making him sit. Harry hugs the pillow to his chest as he lays his head on Louis’ lap, sighing as he runs his fingers through his hair.

 Liam looks at them all, a reluctant smile on his face.

 “Maybe you're not so bad. I could see more nights like this.” He's still smiling to himself, watching the movie they've got on.

“Hey! I changed my mind!” Liam yells as he's hit with another pillow, this one coming from a snickering Zayn. Niall is cackling and even Harry and Louis are giggling at Liam’s reddened face. “I hope I never see you sorry lot again. Demons are the fucking worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways... I hope that wasn't too terrible. Feel free to come [yell at me](http://www.loudippedincaramel.tumblr.com/ask) or leave a comment :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
